SVU  Sex Volumes Uncensored
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut.  A series of one shots about E&O.  Enter at your own risk.  M.
1. Their secret?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

S.V.U. Sex Volumes Uncensored…

Their secret…

They had bided their time as they always did. Every day at work pretending, acting playing the partner or friend card unable to be honest with themselves or their colleagues. She turned the key in her lock opening her front door knowing he was the acceptable distance from her as always in public. She stepped inside flipping on her hall light and dropping the key on the table in her little entryway between the kitchen and her living room. She heard the door shut and took a deep breath. The moment the door shut his hands were on her tight on her waist pulling her backward toward him. It had been longer time for them since their case had stretched on an extra seventy two hours straight. His kissed her neck sucking the skin against his mouth running his teeth lightly against her skin. His mouth continued this pattern down the column of her neck sucking and lightly biting while Olivia tilted her head to the side granting him more access to her neck as she rubbed her ass against his growing erection.

Elliot grunted sliding his hand up under her tee shirt feeling her smooth skin under his slightly calloused fingers. He stroked softly over her abdomen loving the feeling of warmth radiating off her skin and the incredibly soft texture underneath his fingers. His hand slipped higher cupping her breast through her bra. He squeezed her lightly thumbing her nipples gently through the cloth. He was rewarded with a moan. He brought his other hand to her other breast repeating the action with both hands. He could feel her peak under his fingers even through the cloth of her bra.

Olivia groaned torn between thrusting forward pushing her breast further into his hands and thrusting backward to rub against his hardness which was pressing against her backside insistently as though it could break through both her and his pants. Olivia felt his hands shove the cups of her bra down exposing her nipples. She felt his thumb and forefinger play with the distended tip tugging gently. Olivia cried out as the sensation traveled in a straight line from her nipple to her groin.

Elliot loved that sound he could not get enough of hearing her whimpers, pleas, moans, and cries as they touched. He slipped one of his hands down between her legs cupping her. He could feel the heat and dampness radiating from her core. She thrust into his hand as he rubbed his fingers vigorously over her crotch along the seam of her pants.

"Oh god, El." Olivia panted rocking eagerly against his fingers.

He gave in to her pleas sliding his hand upward unbuttoning and unzipping her black work pants. He slipped his hand inside finding himself immediately bathed in heat and moisture. He slipped his fingers between her lips her skin there was sensitive and soft. He traced a path from the bottom rubbing gently along her entrance rimming it but not entering to slide all the way up to clit. He traveled this path up and down his fingers gliding easily in her wetness. Each time he came to the top he would rub firmly in circles on her clit his fingers wet from her. He dipped down again this time inserting his finger a little into her entrance stroking the sensitive skin just inside. He rubbed her soft wet skin hearing the noise of his fingers gliding in and out of her wetness. He looked down over shoulder watching his hand moving steadily inside her pants feeling his cock harden more.

Olivia gasped. God, he was so good with his hands. He was good with everything. She turned her head seeking his mouth. Their lips met hungrily feasting on one another. His lips captured her upper lip between his sweetly tugging. His tongue thrust inside her mouth tangling with her own. His fingers slid up again this time remaining on her clit stroking up and down in the spot that he knew made her crazy. Olivia cried out against his mouth.

"Oh, yes!" She felt the sudden surge of wetness and her inner walls contracted rapidly as his fingers played with her clit moving up and down rapidly.

Elliot pulled his hand away after he felt her breath slow slightly. He shoved her pants and underwear down as she toed off her shoes. He assisted her in stepping out of her pants and slid his hands up her long tan legs leaving goose bumps in his wake. He kissed her ass softly before standing pushing her shirt up and off her. He undid her bra pulling it off quickly. He turned her around hurriedly lifting her and placing her on the small table in the hallway. He stepped back only for a second to shove his shirt up over his head and push his pants and briefs down in one hasty movement. He almost tripped as he kicked off his shoes and struggled out of his pants. He kneeled on his knees between her legs his face even with her core.

Olivia moaned her head pressed against the wall behind her, the cold surface of the table beneath her ass, and Elliot's mouth between her legs. He ran his tongue up and down her slit lovingly. He pushed her tongue in her entrance licking the wetness he found there. He repeated this motion again and again. Olivia writhed underneath his mouth gasping at the sensations. He licked her slit after withdrawing his tongue from her. He moved back up to her clit. Olivia opened her legs wider thrusting her pelvis toward him eagerly. He used his fingers to expose her clit to his tongue. He moved against the sensitive bundle in circles then up and down. He kept the pressure firm and constant, hearing her breath accelerate he caught the sensitive bud in his mouth lightly tugging and suckling.

"El!" Olivia cried out her orgasm hit her fast moving in waves through her core and drenching her in more wetness.

Elliot lowered his tongue once more licking her savoring her fluids. He plunged his tongue in again before pulling back and standing up.

Olivia reached between them grabbing his cock firmly and shoving herself to the edge of the table. Elliot leaned his forehead against her his eyes open and on hers as she guided him to her entrance. "You're delicious." He whispered his mouth hovering above hers.

Olivia whimpered placing his cock at her entrance. "El." She whispered breathlessly.

He thrust forward pushing into her tightness. He felt her inner walls grip him tightly as she molded over his cock like molten wax. He pushed forward inching into her tight little vice spurred on by her pants and pleas.

"Oh! Elliot, you feel so good. So good, baby."

"Liv, god! I've been thinking about you all day. Fuck! Thinking about being inside you. God, you are so tight! It feels so good!"

Olivia wrapped her legs tightly around his waist her heels digging into his lower back. She wrapped her hands around his neck. They rocked together rapidly finding their rhythm their spot inside.

Elliot grunted needing more contact he lifted her off the table her legs resting in the crook of his arms as his hands cupped her ass. She pressed flush against him her hips grinding steadily. The kissed their lips shifted and pressing together. His hands dug tightly into her ass holding her flush against him pelvis to pelvis. They stumbled into the wall.

Olivia felt her back hit hard against the surface of the wall as Elliot pummeled into her. Her legs shook, her abdomen tightened as his cock slid inside hitting her deep in exactly the right spot. She felt her inner walls clench in anticipation. "God, right there. El, don't stop!" She cried brokenly. "It feels so good. God!"

"Right there! Just a little deeper, please! Oh fuck! Olivia! Oh god baby!" Elliot thrust shoving his cock faster and harder. He cried out pushing past her tightness thrusting in as deep as possible.

Olivia eyes locked on his and she screamed as her inner walls pulsated and contracted rapidly around Elliot.

"Liv!" He cried out her name his face contorted in ecstasy as his orgasm flowed down his cock. He spilled deep inside her his semen coating her inner walls mixing with her fluids. They collapsed again the wall both gasping for breath. Elliot lifted his head that he had briefly nestled in the crook of her neck once again resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia swallowed hard still gasping for air. "We are so screwed."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we are and not just because of the sex." He whispered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am so in love with you, Benson." Elliot whispered his blue eyes searched hers.

Olivia felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. "I am so in love with you, Stabler."

They were so screwed.

Author's Note: This is meant to be a series of one shots. If you would like any to be a longer story let me know. Also, let me know if you have any scenarios that you would like played out. The is my first series of one shots so hopefully they are okay.


	2. Dani Beck & the locker room?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

S.V.U.

Chapter Two

Dani Beck & the locker room?

Olivia gave Cragen a slightly sad smile. "It's okay Captain. I'm not ready to come back." She watched Elliot and Dani laughing at her desk. He was leaning over her and he looked happy. "I'm going to go out the back, okay?"

Cragen nodded. "Keep me up to date, Olivia. We will figure something out when you're ready to return."

She nodded and slid out the other door avoiding the bullpen. Had she been smart she would have kept going down the back stairs but instead she turned and headed for her locker thinking she would quickly pick up a few things left behind and leave unnoticed. She sighed trudging up the back steps, why did seeing Dani and Elliot bug her so much. He should be happy. She should be happy that he was happy. Before she had left he had been anything but instead he was defensive, grumpy, arrogant, and angry. All of which he directed toward her. Did she really miss that? Olivia walked into the locker room; it held an air of familiarity that she missed in Oregon. It was like a little piece of home. She leaned her forehead against her locker as her hand paused on the dial of the lock.

"Oliva?" A shocked voice asked.

Olivia froze she knew that voice. Seven years and counting that voice was always with her. "Hi, El." She forced a bright smile onto her face as she turned to him. His look of confusion gave away to one of anger. It was hostile so hostile in fact that Olivia backed up into her locker and wrapped her arms protectively around her body.

"Where the hell have you been?" His question was laced with anger.

"Undercover." Olivia said defensively. "I can't talk about it you know that Elliot." She said.

"You can't…" He shook his said before continuing. "You left. You can't talk about it. Fuck you, Olivia."

"Elliot!" Olivia said shocked.

"I have been your partner for seven years and you bail like that! No word nothing. I called your home your cell, everywhere! No explanation you just disappear! So yeah fuck you."

"Fuck you, Elliot." Olivia said as her own anger rose. "**You told me to leave.**" She enunciated each word carefully. "You certainly seem to be doing fine, downstairs." She said sarcasm lacing her words.

"I did not tell you to leave." Elliot said. "I said we couldn't choose each other over the victims."

"Maybe, I can't do that!" Olivia turned away and rapidly dialed the combination on her locker hoping he didn't notice her shaking hand.

He pounced on her grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. "I can't do it either, okay! I can't do this without you! Do you have any idea how scared I was when you disappeared like that?" His voice dropped. "I thought you might not come back."

The skin on her wrist was burning from his touch. They didn't do this touch stand this close it had been a silent agreement between them for as long as she could remember and now she knew why they didn't. She felt hot and dizzy a strong desire was building inside her and she could feel the heat emanating off his body.

"El, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I thought we needed time apart." Olivia said her voice trembling as much as her hand. He was too damn close. She could feel his breath on her face.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Say you're staying. Don't leave. I need you, Liv. I am not okay."

"El." She whispered. Common sense be damned she reached up and touched his face with the hand he was not gripping.

"I don't know what you think you saw downstairs but I am not okay without you. I haven't been okay since the day you left." He said looking directly in her eyes.

Olivia shivered at the intensity in his eyes. She watched as his eyes slowly dropped from hers to her lips. She trembled in anticipation.

Elliot leaned just the slightly bit forward capturing her upper lip soft between his and repeating the action with her lower lip before settling his lips open mouthed fully onto hers.

Olivia moaned into his mouth. His tongue slid in seeking her eagerly. She felt his kiss everywhere as a million little nerve ending seemed to spark to life inside her. She felt him let go her wrist in favor of reaching for her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing lightly along his neck and scalp with her fingertips. She sighed happily as he slipped both arms around her waist and hauled her flush against him.

Elliot wanted to freeze this moment as he felt Olivia let go giving in giving herself to him. Her body relaxed completely into his embrace. Her lips were pliant and warm underneath his as they shifted together tugging, separating, and lightly biting at each other. He had never gotten this hard just from kissing. His brain was slowly frying leaving only his physical need for her.

Olivia felt his hand drop lower as he cupped her ass squeezing and exploring her over the back of the skirt she had worn for court. His other hand tracked a steady path up her waist along her rib cage to her breast which he cupped and squeezed as well. Olivia gasped feeling her nipples harden and her panties become wet. He lowered his mouth to her neck where he sucked, bit, and licked at the skin he found there. Olivia pressed her head back hitting the locker the slight pain of doing so was quickly ignored as she felt the cool breeze against her abdomen.

Elliot undid Olivia's blouse hastily. Rationale thought might have stopped him but at that moment he had no rationality left. He lifted his head from her neck. He blinked staring at her chest flushed pink and her pretty bra lacey white. God, she was sexy. He tugged down the cups unable to wait any longer. Her breasts were just as olive as the rest of her. The skin around her nipples darker and puckered from her arousal. Her nipples were pink-red distended. He lowered his mouth onto her nipple working the little bead with his tongue before beginning to suck on her insistently.

"El." Olivia moaned his name. She rocked her pelvis into him feeling the hardness of his erection straining against his Levi's. She pressed insistently rubbing herself unashamedly against his hardness. She lifted her leg up and around his waist of her own accord. The action hiking her skirt up while simultaneously allowing him more access to her.

His other hand thumbed the alternate nipple. He grasped it between his thumb and forefinger tugging lightly. He repeated the motion again before dropping his hand lower between them. He pulled his hips back so his hand could snake inside. He didn't hesitate as he slipped his fingers into the thin scrap of lace between her legs. She was slippery with wetness. His hand easily glided up and down between her warm wet lips. He quickly found her clitoris and began to stroke it. He kept the pressure firm as his fingers danced over her slipping and sliding a little from her wetness. He listened to her breathing and hearing it hitch, his fingers moved vigorously over and over never breaking the pressure or motion.

Olivia's fingers dug into his neck and her whole body trembled as her orgasm hit her. She cried out. "Elliot!"

Elliot captured her mouth with his to muffle the sound. He slowed his movements and once he felt her breath slow he pulled his hand back and yanked her underwear to the side. He hastily unbuttoned and unzipped shoving everything down before he grabbed her thighs opening and raising them and plunged into her without hesitation.

"Oh!" Olivia whimpered and bit her lower lip. God, he was huge and it had been a long time. She felt the acute pinch and burn as he stretched her.

Elliot gasped his vision swam. God, she was tight. Tight as hell her walls were gripping him resisting his entry. Fuck, he had heard her gasp. "Liv, baby I…are you okay?" His voice was husky and low.

"It's a little snug." Olivia whispered breathlessly. "Just go slow, please."

He nodded searching out her mouth. He kissed her softly as he began to move into her. "You feel so good, Liv." He whispered against her mouth. "I wanted you for so long."

Olivia moaned at his words feeling her body working to accommodate his width and length.

"So warm, wet, and tight. So so so good. Liv." He groaned.

Olivia moaned again as he slid all the way inside her. He was hitting spots inside her she did not know even existed. Fuck what people said about size not mattering. Size mattered, a lot. God, she was already tightening around his cock.

Elliot grunted feeling her tighten he moved faster. Their bodies slipped a little as the perspiration rolling off them increased. Elliot shifted and heard Olivia give a cry of pleasure. He kept up the pressure increasing the speed of his thrust in that particular spot.

Olivia gasped. "Oh, oh, oh god!"

"Liv! God! So fucking tight." Elliot pummeled into her not stopping.

"Elliot!" She screamed into his shoulder as her orgasm hit full force her walls contracted wildly and she felt his fluid shot up inside her coating her walls.

"Olivia!" He cried out forgetting where they were as her walls milked his orgasm from his cock.

They collapsed together against the lockers breathing heavy gasping for air.

"Stay. I love you." Elliot whispered raising his head and meeting her eyes. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia felt a tear slip from her eye as she nodded. "Yes, El, I'll stay. I love you too, so much."

Neither one of them noticed Dani Beck standing a few feet away as she watched them make love standing up against the lockers in the 1-6 precinct. So that was Olivia Benson. Fuck, she was going to need a new job.

A/N: Hope this did the suggestion justice. Keep the suggestions flowing!


	3. Dean and the interrogation room?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

S.V.U. Sex Volumes Uncensored…

Dean and the interrogation room?

Cragen walked up to the trailer parked outside the 1-6 surprised to see Munch and Fin sitting on the steps of the precinct.

"What are you doing?" Cragen asked.

"Should I or do you?" Munch said looking over his dark glasses at his partner.

Fin grimaced.

"It's safer out here, Cap." Munch stated.

"Safer?" Cragen asked shaking his head if this was another one on Munch's crazy conspiracy theories.

"Definitely safer." Fin smirked as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Benson and Stabler are going at it again," Munch said.

"Damn it, those two are like two children. And I am too old for children." Cragen stormed over to the trailer. He opened the door to screaming and an object whizzing past Elliot and almost colliding with his head. "What the hell is going on in here?" Cragen yelled.

Olivia stormed past Elliot and her captain. "Elliot's an ass." She threw the comment over her shoulder before slamming the door.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" Elliot said incredulously. "Why is it always me?"

"Because it is," Cragen said sighing. "Fix it."

Elliot grimaced and exited much the way Olivia had.

Cragen reached down picking up the case file with which Olivia had almost taken his eye out. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath hoping they would come to some compromise soon.

Elliot approached Munch and Fin still sitting on the precinct steps.

"Where did she go?"

Munch pointed in at the doors.

"We're not supposed to be in there till the pipes are fixed."

"Um, yeah you can tell her that." Munch said.

Elliot growled. "I will."

Munch and Fin looked at each other. "This is going to be ugly." Munch said.

Elliot took the steps to their old precinct room looking around he didn't see Olivia. He walked through the bull pen into the interrogation area. He saw her sitting in the interrogation room through the glass. He swung open the door and then let close with a resounding slam.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

Elliot glared seeing her dismissal. "You don't just get to walk away in the middle, Liv." He said. "Then again that is what you do best," He added sarcasm dripping from his words.

Olivia looked up at him the venom in her eyes would have made a lesser man shrink. "Who the fuck do you think you are, Elliot?"

"I know exactly who I am that's not the issue or the question."

"What the fuck is the question?"

"Why the hell are you still talking to Porter?"

"He called, El. I am a big girl I can talk to whoever I want. Just because your marriage is falling apart, again doesn't mean you get to dictate what is going on in my life!"

"Are you seeing him?"

"That's none of your business!" Olivia said even though she was mostly definitely not seeing Porter and was about to decline his dinner invitation when Elliot took her phone and hung up on him. Olivia glared at him before heading for the door.

"Oh honey, you're not leaving," Elliot grabbed her wrist.

Olivia jerked her hand backward. "Let go of me, El."

"Make me," he smirked at her.

Olivia thought very long and hard about slapping that shit eating cocky assed grin off his face. Instead she placed her hand over his shoving his hand off. "You do not own me, Elliot. Even if I let you act like that sometimes, you don't. Is that clear?"

"I do own you. You're mine Liv. My partner, my best friend, mine," Elliot said. "Is that clear?"

"Fuck you, Elliot." Olivia said shoving him hard in attempt to move out of her way, he was standing so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"You want to."

Olivia's hand rose quickly but Elliot's reflexes were much quicker as he seized her hand in his and grabbed her hauling her body flush against his. He slammed his mouth down on hers.

Olivia was stunned. She couldn't breathe or move. Some part of her rational brain was screaming at her to pull away however her body was acting of its own accord as she slid her free hand up and around his neck. Her lips opening under his willingly and eagerly.

Elliot groaned into her mouth as she opened for him. His tongue thrust inside unable to wait any longer. Eagerly his tongue stroked and caressed the inner recesses of her mouth tangling with her tongue. He felt the kiss all the way to his groin. His hand holding her wrist let go to slide around her waist. He jerked her shirt free from her pants and slid his hands up and down her back caressing the soft smooth skin he found there. He dipped one hand lower sliding it down the back of her pants into her underwear caressing her ass.

Olivia gasped sliding her hands downward to his chest she jerked at his shirt trying to get it off him. He stepped back momentarily jerking it over his head hastily. He tore her blouse in two ripping it sending buttons flying across the room. Olivia swallowed hard feeling a sudden rush of wetness between her legs as her eyes met his. His eyes were narrowed nostrils flared eyeing her like a predator on the hunt.

Elliot tugged at the button and zipper on her jeans struggling to open them feeling her hands on his own zipper. He felt her zipper give and he shoved her pants down. He hoisted her onto the interrogation table. Reaching down he yanked her pants the rest of the way off tossing them across the room. He shoved his pants down freeing his own erection.

Olivia gasped taking the sight of him in until he was quickly beside her pulling her to the edge of the table. He lifted her legs in the crook of his arms spreading her wide open.

Olivia fell back on the table with a little whimper. She felt his hands snake around her hips to the front. He gently exposed her clit lifting the hood so that the little bundle of nerves was fully exposed and naked. The fingers of his other hand slipped inside her slit gathering her wetness before continuing their journey back up to her clit. His fingers rubbed in circles then up and down firmly and vigorously directly on her clit. Olivia gripped the table tightly.

"Oh my god! Elliot!" Olivia could feel her orgasm building the ache between her legs so good. She rocked and lifted her hips to the ministrations of his fingertips. "God, don't stop!" Her muscles tightened first in her abdomen, then her thighs, and finally inside as she contracted.

Elliot watched in satisfaction as she writhed beneath him. She was still gulping for air when he plunged inside her.

Olivia cried out. "Oh!" God, he was huge. Her body struggled to adjust. Her fingers dug into his back.

Elliot groaned at how tight she was. Her inner muscles gripped his cock in a tight little wet vice. He swallowed hard trying not to cum just from entering her.

"Liv," he whispered. "Let me in, baby."

Olivia gulped and willed her body to relax and accept his intrusion. She felt him begin to slow push in. Her muscles stretched and rebelled. She bit her lower lip.

"God, Liv." Elliot said huskily. "You are so tight. You feel so good."

Olivia slipped her hand to his ass gripping it urging him further as her walls grew more wet and molded around his cock.

Elliot grunted feeling her opening molding around him her inner walls stretching to accommodate his length and fullness. He worked his way inside slowly.

Olivia gasped once he was all the way in. The fit was incredibly tight.

Elliot began to thrust her inner walls clenching on both his withdraw and entry. "Fuck." He whispered. "So fucking tight. God, Liv."

Olivia moaned as each thrust hit her deep. "Mmm."

They rocked together the interrogation table creaking with each thrust. Their bodies covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as they began to move rapidly in tandem.

"Oh, fuck, El!" Liv cried out.

Elliot thrust rapidly before pulling completely out. He flipped her over and bent her forward over the table thrusting back in.

Olivia grabbed a hold of the table as Elliot plunged into her from behind. "Oh!" She gasped as he slid all the way in. His hips thrust against her ass as they grinded together. Elliot lifted one of her legs up onto the table opening her up wider. One hand slipped around to her waist holding her in place while the other journeyed down to her clit.

Olivia leaned forward almost flat onto the table her hands still gripping the sides tight as Elliot pummeled into her and worked her clit relentlessly. He was so deep inside her from behind with her leg open and on top the table. It was so deep she had never had anyone inside her like this. His hand on her clit rubbed insistently up and down. Olivia cried out as she felt the familiar tightening followed by a series of pulsating contractions as her inner walls spasmed.

Elliot feeling the contractions thrust deep inside her and held as came. His semen coating her inner walls.

Olivia felt his warmth filling her. It was an unknown feeling since she had never had unprotected sex. She felt his breath warm on her neck as he gasped for air.

"Mine." He whispered his lips were against her ear.

She closed her eyes. She was his he had marked her permanently having taken the last piece of her that she had not yet shared with him completely. Her heart.

"Yours."

A/N: This was a suggestion so I hope I did it justice. Keep them coming. Thank you for reading.


	4. Locked and Loaded?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

S.V.U. Sex Volumes Uncensored…

Chapter 4

Locked and Loaded?

"This is not funny, Fin," Olivia glared at him.

Elliot tried to keep a straight face especially after Olivia glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Liv. How was I supposed to know," he shrugged innocently.

"This ever happen before?" The rookie asked wincing as Benson glared at him.

Munch laughed drinking one of the ten dollar little liquor bottles from the mini bar.

"Really, I am sorry, Liv," Fin said contritely. They were all in Fin and Elliot's room at the conference for SVU being held in North Carolina. It was after midnight and they had been playing poker when their new friend the rookie Chase asked about handcuffs. Fin had whipped his out to demonstrate. He had locked one of them around Olivia wrist then showing another way to lock them he slapped one on Elliot's wrist none of which would have been a problem except that his key broke in the lock leaving Benson and Stabler handcuffed together.

Olivia sighed tugging her wrist which inevitably jerked Elliot in her direction. "Sorry," she said as he stumbled a little. "We need to find a lock smith."

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Not likely at this time of night in North Carolina. But I have a friend in the morning that can help."

"Morning!" Olivia shrieked.

Elliot groaned.

"What are we supposed to do till then?" Olivia said.

"Sleep, in your room," Munch said ushering them to the doorway.

Olivia stood in the hall, fuming.

"It's not that bad, Liv. Just one night," he shook their conjoined hands.

Olivia groaned covering her face with her free hand before leading him to their room. She guessed they weren't getting undressed in this situation. At least they could lie in bed together and get some sleep. She stopped when she realized that Elliot was indeed getting undressed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?" Elliot asked questioningly.

"You're not taking your clothes off, Stabler," Olivia said firmly.

"Just my jeans, shoes, and socks. No need to panic, Liv," he smirked.

"I'm not," she said blushing.

"Hmm."

"I'm not!"

Olivia glared at him.

"You could take yours off?" he offered innocently.

Olivia snorted. Her pants were most definitely staying on if she was going to have to lie in bed handcuffed to her new divorced partner who seemed unworried about his own state of undress.

He flipped the covers back sliding onto the bed. He patted the spot beside him. Olivia lay down flat on her back their handcuffed hands between them. "Liv?"

"What?" She said.

"I am not going to attack you," he said softly. "You look really uncomfortable."

She was honestly she was hot and uncomfortable in addition to being tired. She sighed. "Close your eyes," she asked.

Elliot closed them hearing the sound of her zipper slide down in the quiet and feeling her lifting up as she peeled off her pants. He groaned inwardly. He felt something soft and fluffy shoved up against him. He opened up his eyes to a pillow carefully shoved between them.

Olivia shifted onto her side dragging his hand over the pillow. She looked back at him smiling. "Now you can hug the pillow, it will be more comfortable."

"Yeah, right," Elliot muttered under his breath. He didn't want to cuddle a pillow he wanted to cuddle her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

They both drifted to sleep exhaustion winning out until about two o'clock in the morning when Olivia woke up. She shifted in her sleep warm and comfortable. She stretched pressing against Elliot. Her eyes opened wide. Elliot was behind her sans pillow snuggled up to her his one hand had snaked under head. Her head was resting on his strong biceps her uncuffed hand had wound around his arm. His other arm was resting on her lower abdomen his fingers lightly touching the waist band of her tiny lace underwear. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel him pressing into her back, hard. His fingers stroked slipping beneath her waistband. Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip.

Elliot groaned as he was having the most wonderful dream where Olivia was curled warmly up in his arms. He could feel her soft smooth skin under his finger tips. His fingers slid lower caressing as he moaned her name. "Liv, god. You feel so good."

Olivia gasped feeling his fingers slide between her legs. Oh god! She needed to stop him, now. His fingers pressed warmly against her mound as he cupped her. His fingers caressed her labia before parting her. Olivia swallowed hard. Elliot's fingers opened her lips caressing her soft sensitive skin up and down. Olivia whimpered.

"Oh, Liv. So wet," Elliot rocked his erection into her back.

"El," Olivia choked out. "You…Oh god." His fingers had made their way up her clitoris. He lifted the hood gently with his thumb using his other fingers to rub directly on her clit. She was going to cum. "El, Oh!"

It felt so good. Her skin felt so real under his fingers wet, slippery. Too real, he thought. His eyes struggled to open and he looked at Olivia laying pressed back against him. She was moaning softly rocking against his cuffed hand in her panties.

"Liv?"

"I'm going to cum, El! So close!" She whimpered pressing backward against him grinding her ass back against his erection. Elliot lifted up slipped his hand from her head leaning on his hand for support as he leaned over her body watching his hand moving in her panties. "Fuck," he whispered watching her hips bucking against his hand. She came with a soft whimper as his hand worked her clit. "Open up baby," he whispered wanting feel her cum around his finger.

Olivia groaned bending her leg up and opening wider. Elliot dropped his fingers downward rimming her entrance before pushing his finger inside. He curved his finger upward stroking her tissues firmly and rapidly. His finger plunged searching for that smooth spot of tissue high inside her. Olivia cried out as he found it she clamped tightly riding his finger hard.

"Liv, god baby. You are so wet and tight. You feel so good," Elliot whispered in her ear. "Cum, I want to taste you."

Olivia tightened all over as her second orgasm rolled over her body her inner walls spasmed around Elliot's finger. He kept stroking as she rode out her orgasm. He pulled his finger out bringing it to his mouth sucking her juices.

Olivia moaned hearing him. She heard him shift behind her. She gulped knowing he was pulling off his briefs. He gently eased her onto her back. He reached down pulling her panties off. He lowered his mouth to hers kissing her softly his tongue eagerly surging forward. Olivia opened mouth and her legs willingly. He raised her hands over her head. Their left hands still cuffed together. He laced their fingers together.

"I want you," he whispered.

"Take me," Olivia whispered lifting her mouth to his.

Elliot pressed his full weight on her body his cock eased between her lips seeking her entrance. He pushed in feeling her muscles clamp tightly around him in resistance to his width.

Olivia gasped. "El,"

"Baby, let me in," Elliot whispered against her mouth. He could feel her body struggling to accommodate him. It felt incredible for him. Her walls hugged him intimately and warmly. He fought the urge to thrust and move into the wonderful resistance. His cock was throbbing inside.

Olivia swallowed. "I'm trying."

"I know, baby. You feel incredible inside," he grunted. "You're so tight. It feels so good, Liv."

Olivia felt her body molding around his cock as he slowly worked his way inside. She moaned as he kept going. She had never felt anything like him inside her. His thickness and her tightness causing unbelievable friction with every thrust. He kept moving deeper into her. Olivia gasped as he slid his full length inside. He was so deep he was hitting the back wall of her vagina. God, he was huge. He rose up keeping their fingers laced together moving over her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his every thrust hit her G-spot and other spots that she did not know even existed. Spots no one had touched ever.

They moved in tandem quickly matching each other's rhythm. They movements gained speed and depth. Soon the room was filled with their panting and cries of pleasure.

"Liv, I am going to cum, baby! You feel so good. God, so tight! Fuck!"

"Oh, oh, oh, El! Don't stop! Now, El."

They thrust together their bodies arching up and meeting as they climaxed simultaneously. Olivia gasped as he spilled deep inside her their fluids mixed together. They collapsed on the bed both panting.

Elliot mumbled something against her ear.

"El?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you, Fin. Thank You!"

Olivia giggled.

A/N: Up next if you want a very wet shower?


	5. Steamy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

Steamy?

Olivia opened her locker pulling out her needed items. She quickly closed it leaning back against the locker she sighed softly. The last seventy two hours had been a nightmare but then again all the cases with kids were a nightmare. She pushed herself back from the lockers and headed to the showers. She carefully placed her clean clothes at the end of the bench. She lifted her top off and unhooked her bra. She stepped out of her pants and underwear. She left her dirty clothes in a pile on the bench. She stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. She stepped backwards under the spray feeling its wonderful warmth. She titled her head back letting the water wet her hair slicking it back. She turned again ducking her face under the spray. She could not believe a mother could do those things to her child. The very fact made her skin crawl. Olivia's fingers splayed across her distended abdomen rubbing protectively. The thought of anyone doing that to her babies let alone herself doing something to her children made her sick. From the moment she had found out she was pregnant she had been in love with their babies. She smiled with their sons. She and Elliot had went to the OB and gotten their sonogram last week. He had cried which made her cry. The joy in his face had only been matched by the joy in his son's face when he heard his newest siblings were indeed two boys. Olivia jumped when she felt a second hand curve protectively over her swollen abdomen.

"You okay?" He whispered soft against her ear.

"Mmm."

"Liv?"

"I'm okay, El?" She felt his body relax behind hers.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as gently caressed her tummy.

"Good," Olivia smiled leaning back against his warm chest.

"Really good?"

Olivia laughed. "Did you have something in mind?"

Elliot growled dropping his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He lightly bit at her skin before latching on with his mouth sucking her skin into his wet warmth. He kissed down the wet column of her throat.

Olivia closed her eyes leaning back her body molding to his.

Elliot nudged them forward into the shower spray. His hands dipped lower from her abdomen moving steadily down between her legs. His fingers gently played searching and exploring her warm wet skin.

Olivia moaned spreading her legs apart at his touch. She slipped her arm around the back of his neck and shifted her head searching for his mouth.

Elliot willing obliged bringing his lips to hers. They moved together in tandem when he shifted she shifted each time the perfect distance apart to accommodate their mouths. Elliot slipped his tongue in her mouth caressing the length of hers. His hands continued to explore below opening her up with one hand while the other caressed her little pink nub.

Olivia gasped into his mouth. God, the man was unbelievable with his hands. He knew exactly what he was doing. He always started out slow just grazing her slit and clit before moving up and gently rubbing her clit. Then like now he would speed up keeping pressure up and open her so that he was directly massaging the little bundle. Olivia could feel the familiar tightening in her abdomen accompanied by the warmth in her groin. She panted into his mouth as the intensity grew building to her climax.

She ripped her mouth from him as he hit exactly the right spot over and over with the pads of his fingers. She cried out at the intensity the sensation beyond good. "El, El, El!"

Elliot groaned watching her thrust up into his hand. He kept the pace and pressure not letting go prolonging the sensation.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out it felt so good her body shook.

Elliot felt her body go lax against his. He moved taking her hands and pressing them against the shower wall positioning her so that she was slightly bent leaning forward. He positioned himself behind her. "Liv, baby?"

Olivia nodded slightly feeling Elliot's hands tighten on her waist as he pushed inside her. Olivia moaned feeling the head of his cock breach her entrance. She kept her legs close together knowing he liked that and knowing in this position the combination would have him hitting her G spot. She bit her lower lip gasping a little at the stretch and pinch as Elliot worked his full length all the way inside.

"Oh, Liv," He grunted as he thrust against her ass. He slipped his hands up capturing her breast in his hands. He gently massaged and caressed their fullness. He gently thumbed her already distended nipples. He knew how sensitive her breasts were.

Olivia rocked her hips back in tandem with his. With every thrust he rubbed tightly inside her hitting her everywhere. Her walls clenched in ecstasy. "Oh, god Elliot!"

He could feel the clench of her walls as she tightened inside. Elliot slid his hands to her arms he ran his fingers all the way down before placing his hands over top hers against the wall of the shower bracing them both. He thrust hard and fast with his hips hearing her cry out underneath him. "Fuck, Liv! So tight! Baby, god! Oh my god, baby! I'm gonna cum."

"Oh, oh, oh, Elliot!" Olivia screamed unable to hold it in as her walls spasmed around his cock.

Elliot thrust deep past her spasming walls and held spilling into her.

Olivia panted feeling him filling her inside. "El," she whimpered.

He slid his hands off hers on the wall and dropped them to cradle her tummy. His breathing jagged against her ear. "I love you, Liv. All of you."

"I love you, too," she whispered covering his fingers with hers.

A/N: I struggled a bit with this. Hope it is smutty enough. I know it is a little fluffy! Hope you like it!


	6. Sex and Sweets?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

S.V.U. Sex Volumes Uncensored

Sex and Sweets?

Chapter 6

Olivia cursed under her breath as the phone rang. She reached for the phone kicking the stove door closed with her foot. "Hello," she said.

"Liv?" Alex asked.

"Hey, Alex," Olivia replied.

"How's it going?"

"Crazy," Olivia said pushing at the brown strands of hair falling across her face. Olivia sighed. "I have like two hours before he gets home to be ready and I haven't even showered."

"Well definitely shower. He is going to be so psyched when he sees you."

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, he thinks I will be in Virginia till Friday."

"I still don't know how you managed that one?"

"It is his birthday. Our first birthday together as a couple. I was not missing this for a conference," Olivia responded saying a silent thank you to Delgado for covering for her.

"Okay, I am going to let you finish getting ready for your man. What exactly does Detective Stabler get for his birthday?"

Olivia laughed. "Me in ridiculous pink lingerie that he loves, champagne, vanilla cupcakes, and sex anyway he wants it. Oh and that watch he has been eyeing for three months."

"Wow, lucky boy!" Alex laughed. "Have fun for me!"

"Bye," Liv laughed hanging up the phone. She left the cupcakes cooling on the counter and ran to take a quick shower. She stepped into her shower turning the water on high and hot. She reached for her favorite body wash. Shaking it she realized it was half empty. What the hell she just bought that. Olivia sighed pouring it out into her hand. She washed quickly knowing time was of the essence. She applied her make up with a light touch but keeping her eyes a little smoky. She dropped her towel and wriggled into the pink lingerie she had bought last week before leaving for the conference. She pulled on the hose fastening them to the garters before slipping her feet into the blush colored heels. The bra and panties were a soft sheer pink, Elliot's favorite color on her. They were trimmed in lace like the tops of hose she was wearing. She spritzed a light touch of perfume and gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. "Not bad, Benson," she said to herself as she went to ice the cupcakes.

Fin and Elliot were at the station finishing up the last of their paperwork. Fin rolled his eyes at Elliot who sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Man, I will be glad when Benson it back. You are such a girl."

Elliot glared at him. "I miss her, okay? And it's my birthday and I don't even get to see her," Elliot replied grumpily.

"Okay, you want me to take you out for a drink or something? Would that make you feel better?"

"No offense, Fin but I'd rather head home and call her."

"No problem, man. I get it," Fin stood up and walked by his desk patting him on the shoulder. "She'll be back Friday."

Elliot groaned two more days. He couldn't believe he missed her this much. Hell, he had missed her like crazy when they were partners. It was now unbearable since they had started dating seven months ago. He was used to sleeping naked cuddled up to her warm naked body. He was used to making love to her in the morning and at night. Hell, he had used half her body wash missing her smell. He really felt like banging his head against the desk. He pushed his chair back and grabbed his jacket, he was heading home where he could call her hear her voice.

Olivia heard the sound of the key in the lock of their apartment. She heard the door give opening. She stayed quite hearing Elliot drop his stuff in the hall. She heard his footsteps in the kitchen and the refrigerator door opening knowing he was grabbing a bottle of water. She soon heard his footsteps coming down the hall the under the breath muttering she knew by heart. She smiled as the door swung open and he stood there completely stunned.

Olivia lay across the bed resting on her side up on her elbow. "Happy Birthday, El." Olivia giggled as he made some incoherent noise at the back of his throat.

"You're here?" He asked stunned.

Olivia shifted so she was sitting up on the bed biting her lower lip she nodded. "I here."

"Early?"

"Early for you, baby," she stood up walking over to him assisting him in removing the tie he had already loosened. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh god, Liv. So much," El whispered leaning forward wrapping her in his arms in a tight hug.

Olivia slipped her arms around his neck. "I missed you too so much!"

Elliot pulled back his head lightly rubbing his nose along hers. "God, you are so hot!"

Olivia laughed and reached up brushing her lips lightly against his. "You're pretty hot yourself."

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked against his mouth.

"Oh yeah," Elliot growled at her tugging her lower lip gently between his.

Olivia giggled. "I meant for food, El. I made a surprise for you."

"Right now you're the only thing I want to eat, Benson," he reached down picking her up and walking in two quick strides to their bed where he gently deposited her.

Olivia quickly raised up onto her knees assisting him in undressing. Elliot stripped off his shirt while Olivia worked his pants. She undid his zipper and reached in eagerly slipping into his boxer briefs. Olivia moaned feeling him. His skin warm. He was already straining to get out. Olivia used her other hand to shove his briefs down.

Elliot assisted her pushing the other side down free his growing erection. She stroked the tip rubbing over the fluid there. She leaned forward licking the fluid up with her tongue loving the slightly salty taste of him. Elliot groaned as she sucked the head of his cock into her tight wet mouth. He watched her as she lifted her eyes upward sucking some more of his shaft in. Elliot growled as she worked him over sucking him farther in her mouth and caressing his balls with her free hand. "Oh Liv! Baby, I am gonna cum. Your mouth god baby it feels too good!"

Olivia sucked harder feeling jerk and throb in her mouth. She heard his grunts, pants of some version of her name and god before he spilled in her mouth. She swallowed continuing to suck him as he rode out his orgasm. She finally pulled back letting his erection slip from her mouth.

Elliot stumbled almost tripping over his pants around his ankles. Olivia smiled patting the bed beside her. He lay down across the bed struggling to catch his breath.

Olivia smiled slipping off the bed she finished undressing him. Taking off his shoes, socks, and pants. She stood up slipping off her underwear. Olivia reached for the champagne that she had sitting next to her night table. She poured herself and him a glass. "Thirsty baby?"

"Just one more minute, Liv," Elliot whispered trying to catch his breath when he felt Olivia straddle him in just her bra, hose, and garters. She hovered just above his cock lowering just enough to rub her now naked wet slit against him. She poured the champagne on his chest and leaned down proceeding to lick it off his nipples. Elliot groaned.

"I missed you so much, baby," Olivia whispered her mouth hot on his erect nipples. She flickered her tongue across them gently.

"Missed you, too." Elliot managed to choke out.

"I am so wet, El. Can you feel it?" She purred grinding on his cock.

"God yes," Elliot grabbed her hips flipping them over so that she was on her back.

Olivia lay back on the bed unashamedly she parted her legs.

Elliot groaned as he grabbed the glass on the night table. He stopped briefly eyeing the little cupcake with a birthday candle in it. "For me?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course."

Elliot crawled back over to her cupcake and glass in each hand.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in question.

Elliot sat the cupcake to the side leaning down he captured her mouth with his. He broke their kiss briefly to trickle a little of the champagne into her mouth. He lowered his mouth to hers kissing her deeply pushing his tongue in.

Olivia moaned into his mouth her body arched up into him. Elliot kissed down the column of her throat. His breath hot against her skin. He lowered one of her lacey bra cups exposing her pink red distended nipple. Elliot poured the champagne over it before lowering his mouth suckling.

Olivia thrust her breast up against his mouth winding her fingers around the back of his head. "Elliot…"

Elliot's fingers tugged at the other cup easing it down as he poured the remainder of the champagne on her other nipple tossing his empty glass next to hers. He moved his mouth over other breast repeating the action. Rolling the peak against his tongue before lightly tugging at with his teeth.

"Fuck," Olivia moaned loudly.

Elliot grunted moving downward. He opened her with one hand. He rubbed his nose against her clit lovingly inhaling her scent. He reached over to the cupcake dipping his fingers in the icing he brought them to her mouth. "Open up baby," he commanded.

Olivia opened her mouth as he slipped his icing covered fingers in. She sucked and licked them clean. Elliot reached over again running them across the cupcake top gathering the last of the icing. He rubbed it on her clit and down to her opening. He eagerly began licking it off her clit. He licked up and down her slit rimming her entrance cleaning all the icing along the way. He made his way back up sucking insistently on her little pink nub until she stiffened beneath him tightening before crying out as she orgasmed. "El!"

Elliot moved up her body kissing frantically settling his weight on her he lifted up and thrust forward pushing into her. Elliot began to move frantically on top of her.

Olivia moaned beneath him wrapping her legs around his waist her ankles pressing into his lower back knowing it was going to be quick and rough ride. She slipped her hands around his neck stroking the back of his head watching his face contort in pleasure. "Go ahead, El baby cum inside me," she said.

"Oh fuck. God, Liv!" He moved faster and faster plunging deeper and deeper. He felt her walls contract around him once again. The sudden gush of her wetness. He heard her frantic cries of his name. He dug his hands into her ass thrusting into her lifting her off the bed as he spilled into her coating her walls with his semen. "Olivia!"

A/N: I tried to make this one a little different. Hopefully it doesn't suck!


	7. Foreplay and the third date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

SVU

Chapter 7

Foreplay and the third date?

Olivia smiled watching Elliot hustling around his kitchen apartment this was their third official date. Three dates since his divorce from Kathy had been finalized. Olivia shook her head surprised at the turn of events in the last couple of months. She had been surprised when Kathy and Elliot had mutually filed for divorce a week after the twins graduation from high school. She was even more surprised at Elliot's attitude and how easy he had handled the divorce this time around. However the biggest surprise had happened about a month after the divorce when they had went out with Munch and Fin. At the end of the evening, he had kissed her. They had a long discussion about their feelings and the ramifications of moving forward for both their friendship and partnership. After much discussion, they both agreed this was something they wanted pursue had to pursue. So here they were now on their third date, the first was a nervous mess of a dinner which was interrupted by work and the second was a very nice dinner which was also interrupted by work. Olivia was very glad that Munch and Fin were on tonight so that she and Elliot could actually get through an entire date. They had come back from dinner to watch a movie at his apartment something that was an already familiar experience for them though the undertones were of course different now. Olivia watched as Elliot came in the living room balancing drinks and popcorn. She jumped up assisting him taking the drinks from his hand.

"Thanks," Elliot said grinning as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"You're welcome," Olivia said as she handed him his drink and sat beside him hesitating for a second thinking how close was she supposed to sit next to him.

Elliot looked at the space between them and Olivia. "You could sit a little closer, Liv."

Olivia smiled and scooted over.

Elliot placed the popcorn on the table and reached over to her pulling her flush beside him.

Olivia blushed. "Sorry this takes some getting used, El."

He laughed. "You're blushing Olivia Benson."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am not," she said indigently.

"Oh yeah you are," he grinned.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him playful.

Elliot growled tackling her on the sofa.

"El my drink!" Olivia shrieked trying to balance her drink without spilling it as Elliot had tackled her into a horizontal position on the couch.

Elliot grabbed her drink sitting it on the coffee table he stretched out beside her on the sofa leaning on one elbow staring down at her.

Olivia blushed again.

"You are adorable," El whispered lightly running his thumb against her full lower lip.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in question. "Adorable?"

"And sexy," El whispered lowering his gaze to her lips. "So sexy, Benson."

Olivia moaned into his mouth as his lips pressed against hers. Their mouths open against each other their tongues eagerly seeking each other out. They had kissed before but they were always interrupted when things were just starting to get good and exciting. Olivia felt his hand moving steadily downward slipping under the hem of her shirt. She smiled against his mouth feeling him play with the hem for a minute before his hand fingers splayed outward and started caressing her belly. They had done this too but only under the shirt and over the bra nothing else. Olivia felt a little like she was in high school especially with the nervousness and anticipation.

Elliot groaned as his hand stroked her soft warm skin moving steadily higher. His hand cupped her breast his thumbs rubbing her nipples through the material. She made that noise half way between a whimper and a purr; it was the sexiest sound Elliot had ever heard. Elliot grunted against her mouth shifting his body on top of hers. He pushed her legs apart with his legs settling his full weight on her. It was perfect as they were almost equal in height making everything line up just perfect. He grinded into her hearing that sweet little noise again.

Olivia's hands snaked up the back of Elliot's shirt stroking the skin she found there. Her hands traversed the landscape of his back feeling the muscles bunch and tense as his body moved in time with hers. She felt his hand tug at the cup of her bra pulling it down his palm rubbing over her distended nipple. "Oh," she whispered arching into the warm of his hand.

Elliot groaned against her mouth. He worked her nipple between his thumb and finger tugging gently. He slipped his other hand down pushing her shirt up and exposing her breasts.

Olivia felt the cool air hit her exposed breast followed quickly by Elliot's warm wet mouth as he took her nipple inside working it with his tongue before sucking firmly. Olivia cried out at the sensation feeling it all the way to her groin. He caught the nipple between his teeth causing her to rock her pelvis against him grinding against his groin impatiently.

Elliot's other hand tugged down the other cup his fingers playing with her other peaked tip. He lifted his mouth off her left breast moving to her right. "You taste so good, Liv," Elliot cooed licking his tongue over her nipple. He dropped his hand off her left breast moving it quickly down between them cupping her between the legs.

Olivia gasped as Elliot rubbed his hand over the top of her jeans. His fingers tracing the seam between her legs. "El," she whimpered.

Elliot reached up undoing the button on her jeans and unzipping them. He wiggled his hand inside sliding under her panties. His lips slid off her nipple as his hands explored her. "Fuck, Liv. You feel so good," he whispered. "So wet, baby."

"El," Olivia arched her pelvis up against his exploring fingers. "Your hands feel so good. Touch me."

Elliot ran his fingers up and down her lips before slipping inside to feel the full extent of her wetness, softness, and heat. His fingers moved over her skin slippery with moisture. "You're so soft," he moaned.

Olivia let out another purr as Elliot's fingers moved up and down softly opening and exploring her. His fingers rubbed against her entrance before dipping inside with one finger gently testing her resistance. Olivia raised her knees letting her legs fall further open encouraging his entrance.

Elliot felt her shift under him her muscles tightened around his finger. She was small and tight inside her. Her skin inside felt so soft and wet under his fingers. Elliot curved his finger stroking deeper and higher against the upper wall of her vagina searching with his fingers for that smooth soft patch of skin. He pushed in a little more feeling her tightness finding what he was searching for. "God, Liv. You're so tight inside. I want you so much. Want to be inside you."

"El," she said his fingers were creating such wonderful sensations between her legs she could barely form a coherent thought. "So good. More," she writhed under him

Elliot groaned pulling his hand out of her and moving it upward searching for clitoris knowing he could get her there faster that way. He found the little nub and began rubbing vigorously.

Olivia's eyes opened and she began to pant as his fingers moved firmly over her clit. "Oh, oh, oh, god!"

Olivia rocked her hips up into his hand feeling her abdomen tighten and the wonderful sweet heat spread through her lower region. She was so close his fingers on her clit felt so good. "El, faster please!" Oh god, it felt so fucking good. "Please, Elliot!"

Elliot pressed his fingers firmly against her little distended nub moving faster and faster watching her face flush and her breathing accelerate. "You feel so good, Liv. So fucking good baby. Cum for me. God you're so fucking wet. I could cum just from touching you," Elliot growled.

"Oh my god!" Olivia cried out the feeling intensifying between her legs so hot and intense it almost hurt as her orgasmed. "Fuck!"

A/N: Do we need a part II for this one or move onto another one? Let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.


	8. Foreplay Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Summary: Nothing but pure fluff and smut. A series of one shots about E&O. Enter at your own risk. M.

SVU

Chapter 8

Foreplay Part II

Olivia lay there stunned as she tried to catch her breath. She had just orgasmed from Elliot just touching her clitoris. God, he was fucking amazing with his hands. She was used to enjoying sex and she was certainly no novice to orgasms but she had never had a guy bring her to climax that fast. She was brought out of her reverie by Elliot's frantic tugging at her pants. She blinked as looked up at him.

"Lift!" Elliot commanded as he tugged at her pants and underwear.

"El?"

"Liv, please! God, I need you now! I can't wait!" he grunted.

Olivia willing lifted her hips allowing Elliot to remove her underwear and pants. She smiled watching him trying to get them over her boots. "El, you need to take the boots off first, honey," Olivia instructed.

"Fuck!" Elliot said moving quickly to remove her boots.

Olivia laughed at him as he threw her boot across the room. "You in a hurry, Stabler?"

"You have no idea," he said throwing the other boot over his shoulder.

Olivia undoing the buttons on her shirt raised her one eyebrow. "I think I do."

"No, you don't. I have been fantasying about this for years, Liv. Years of wanting you," Elliot said tossing her pants and underwear in a heap on the floor before shoving his own shirt over his head.

Olivia sat up biting her lower lip as he struggled with the shirt. She grabbed the waist band of his jeans running her fingers underneath it. She giggled as Elliot growled from under his shirt still struggling to get it off. She undid the button at the top of and slowly slid down the zipper.

"Liv, I can't," Elliot strangled out as he pushed her hand back and shoved his briefs and pants down.

Olivia's eyes widened at the sight of Elliot's cock in front of her. Before she could even contemplate the enormity of his size, Elliot had her on her back and he was between her legs. He pushed inside her without hesitation.

Olivia gasped glad she was wet from her earlier orgasm as she felt the head of his cock push into her entrance. Her fingers dug into Elliot's biceps. He was enormous. God, she felt her walls stretch trying to accommodate him. He wasn't moving now. Olivia opened her eyes looking at him hovering above her. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pleasure.

"Oh, god," Elliot grunted. He was trying not to come from just entering her which surely would've been the single most embarrassing event of his life. Her walls were stretched tight over his cock her warmth and wetness surrounding him.

"Baby, its okay," Olivia swallowed hard knowing his entry was going to hurt a bit. She stroked his face and neck bringing his head down to meet hers. She kissed him softly stroking his lower lip with her tongue lightly before capturing his lower lip between hers and tugging it gently.

He covered her mouth with his plunging his tongue inside stroking at hers as he began pushing inside her down below.

Olivia moaned as he moved making his way inside her. God, she could feel him everywhere. She felt every inch of him against every inch of her. His warmth pressed firmly against her walls there was very little give and the friction was making her wetter. Olivia widened her legs wrapping them around his back.

Elliot ripped his mouth from hers raising himself up on his hands. "Oh god. Liv, you feel so good. God, you're so tight. God, Liv it feels so good inside you!"

Olivia struggled again to open her eyes watching Elliot over her his eyes now open his pupils dilated his mouth open as he panted. Olivia moaned again feeling herself grow wetter and tighter. Oh god, she was going to come again and he wasn't even all the way in. Olivia let out a little cry as her second orgasm rolled over her. "Oh! Elliot. So good!"

Elliot grunted feeling her walls contracting around his cock holding him tighter and tighter. He gasped. "Baby, god!"

"Mmmm," Liv moaned in pleasure as her orgasm faded.

Elliot thrust in all the way no longer able to hold back.

Olivia eyes widened as she felt him slide in all the way.

He moved above her now frantic thrusting over and over rocking his pelvis into her.

Olivia whimpered again stunned as she felt another orgasm build with each of Elliot's thrust he was hitting a spot inside her and it felt so good not to mention the angle with which he was thrusting was grinding his pelvis into hers and hitting her clit just right. "Please, don't stop," she said breathlessly.

Elliot thrusted and grinded into her over and over moaning loudly. "Oh god! Oh Liv! Fuck, baby so good! Oh yessss! So fucking tight! Liv, god!"

As she felt her orgasm hit she felt Elliot jerk inside her spilling his warmth coating her walls with his juices. Olivia cried out helplessly as she pulsated around him dragging out his climax with hers. "Elliot!"

They rocked together as they rode out her third orgasm and his climax. He gave one more grunt as he spurted inside her collapsing onto top of her panting.

Olivia ran her hands down his now sweaty back. She loved the feeling of him on top of her warm and wet. She loved the feeling of him inside her their bodies melded together slippery and sticky with their mixed fluids. She kissed his shoulder gently.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Elliot asked next to her ear his breath warm.

Sweetheart, Olivia's heart jumped a beat at the term of endearment. "I am so good," she whispered.

Elliot lifted his head gently looking down at her the wide smile on her face. "I am pretty good right now too," he grinned.

Olivia smiled. "You sure are. To think we could have been doing this all along," she laughed.

Elliot grinned. "I guess we have a lot of time to make up for," he whispered smiling as he lowered his head to hers.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Up next one hot night on the roof!


	9. Blame it on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 9

_Beware spoilers ahead through Pursuit and my take on I believe the episode in the club._

**Blame it on the thunder, lightening, and rain.**

Olivia sighed exasperated with everything. She frowned at the computer screen in front of her and ran her fingers through her dark hair. Her mood was sour as it had been of late. She twisted her hair into a knot and reached into her drawer for a hair clip. It had been a foul couple of months starting in December with Calvin leaving, continuing in February with Sonya's death, and cumulating in March with Elliot's standoffish behavior since their last undercover operation had put them into a very compromising situation. She was hoping the April was going to be a turnaround month. She looked over at Elliot's empty desk. He was running late again. He had been late all month and even when he was there it had been strained. Olivia knew the undercover operation at the swing club had been awkward but she had not anticipated that Elliot would choose to ignore her as well as what had almost happened. Olivia pushed away from her desk walking over to the coffee maker. She poured a cup adding a little sugar and cream. Taking a swallow she grimaced remembering that Munch had made the last pot. Looking out the window, she could see the outside matched her mood as she watched the sky darkening. She needed some air before the storm hit. She placed her coffee down and headed for the back stairs bumping into Morales and Delgado.

"Hey Liv," they said.

Olivia forced a smile. "Hi guys."

"Where are you going?" Delgado asked.

"Roof," Liv replied.

"You know there is a storm coming," Morales ever practical stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just need some air. I am not planning on staying."

They nodded watching her take the stairwell.

Meanwhile, Elliot had entered the bullpen looking for Olivia. His first glance around the pen showed Munch and Fin missing in action. Olivia was also not there. Elliot sighed. He really needed to talk to her. He saw Delgado and Morales entering the pen. "Hey have you guys seen Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she went up to the roof to get some air," Morales said.

"She looked kind of upset," Delgado interjected.

Elliot had already stopped listening and was heading for the back stairs. He went up them quickly opening the door to the roof. He saw Olivia leaning with her elbows forward on the concrete edge. He walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," Olivia said not turning around.

"Liv, we need to talk?" Elliot said.

"Okay," she answered still not turning around.

"Liv, I know you are mad at me," Elliot started.

Olivia turned around her face was pale and her eyes red from sheer exhaustion. The sky cracked with thunder followed by a bright flash of lightening. Olivia could feel the temperature dropping the atmosphere changing as it charged up with the electricity of the impending storm. It was the perfect accompaniment to her mood. "Mad at you? You are the one not talking to me," Olivia said bluntly.

"Liv, I am sorry. I am just a little preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? Well how can I help you with that Elliot?" Olivia's tone was sarcastic as she folded her arms over chest.

"Damn it, Liv. I have a lot going on!"

Olivia laughed bitterly. "Really, El? I guess I don't. I mean I just lost a kid, watched a good friend die in my arms, and it seems my partner can't stand the sight of me."

Elliot's expression softened. "Liv, I am sorry. I can be a really ass sometimes. And you're wrong about your partner by the way. I actually love the sight of you."

Olivia decided not focus on the word love after the incident at the club she had spent enough time thinking about Elliot in a non partner way. It scared the shit out of her. Instead she swallowed her own emotions asking as always about his. "What's wrong, El?"

"Kathy and I are getting a divorce"

The sky cracked and boomed with loud thunder. In shock, Olivia stuttered. "What?"

"Kathy and I are getting divorced," Elliot replied calmly.

"Because of what happened at the club?" the words flew out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop them. "Because nothing really happened, Elliot. I mean you didn't tell her. She needs to understand it was just the operation."

Elliot shook his head. "I didn't tell her and we talked about this when I came back from Quantico before we went undercover. And what almost happened had nothing to do with the operation, Liv."

Olivia swallowed hard watching the sky light up again. "What are you saying?"  
"You know what I am saying, Liv."

Olivia backed up into the concrete edge feeling her whole body shaking slightly and knowing with every core of her being it had nothing to do with the rapidly dropping temperature. It had everything to do with her partner who was now advancing on her his blue eyes focused on hers had darkened to the most beautiful navy color. Olivia felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

Elliot reached up very aware his own hand was trembling slightly as his fingers brushed her cheek softly feeling the texture of her skin below his fingertips for the first time. His thumb lightly caressed the baby soft skin as he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. His eyes roamed hers searchingly finding the same lust and love there that was reflected in his own eyes. He drew in another breath as his eyes broke contact with hers moving downward focusing on her beautiful full pink lips that beckoned to him.

Olivia's own eyes grew heavy as her gaze to dropped to Elliot's lips. She licked her own lips in anticipation. He was so close and his thumb was still softly grazing along her jaw line. The electricity flowing between them building in anticipation as the storm around and inside them built to its inevitable crescendo.

They leaned forward together in unison so that the first intimate touching between them was a mutual joint action, two acting as one. Their lips brushed ever so slightly barely grazing just brief softness against softness. The atmosphere was shifting around and inside them. Thunder shook the sky as they both surged forward needing, wanting more.

Olivia pressed her mouth against Elliot's loving the pliancy of his lips. His lips were incredibly soft and warm beneath her and the electricity flowing between them ignited a growing ache between her legs.

Elliot moaned against Olivia's mouth. He captured her upper lip between his two parting her lips and slipping his tongue in. She tasted like candy. Her mouth was warm and sweet, his tongue eagerly stroked against hers. His tongue played, pressed, and explored inside her mouth growing more eager with each stroke.

The sky continued to darkening around them. Drops of rain began to fall softly however they were unnoticed between Olivia and Elliot as there touches grew more and more heated.

Elliot broke the kiss panting. His eyes locked on hers as they communicated without words. He started undoing the buttons on her top. Pulling and tugging hastily buttons snapped and broke.

Olivia's finger's rapidly worked Elliot's shirt as his did hers. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders moaning and biting her lip at the sight of Elliot's naked chest. His shoulders broad, his chest full, and his biceps tight. Olivia inhaled sharply.

Elliot tugged her shirt off and reached the hem of her tank pulling it over her head in one fell swoop. His eyes hungry roaming over her naked upper body. Her chest was heaving, flushed as her full breast threatened to spill out of the navy lace bra she was wearing. He reached around her back unhooking it. He slowly slid it down her arms his eyes never once leaving her breasts. He moaned as he took in the sight before him. Olivia's tan skin flushed with pink. Her breasts full and natural the skin around her nipples wrinkled in arousal. Her nipples pink and distended standing at attention. His hands slid up her narrow waist slowly feeling her softness her warmth. They traveled up her ribs cupping her breasts as they slid up. His thumb and forefinger stroked her nipples playing with them. Rolling them against his palm, between his two fingers, pinching, and pulling. Olivia's head dropped backward as she thrust her breasts forward into his warm hands.

Olivia moaned and panted as his thumb flicked at her nipples. She felt his warm breath against one before his wet tongue licked at her. "Mmmm."

Elliot licked at the distended peak. He kissed her nipples softly then licked again before closing his mouth fully around one of them and sucking.

Olivia's hands flew around to the back of Elliot's neck as he suckled at her nipple. The ache between her legs growing in intensity as lightening flashed across the sky.

Elliot's fingers dropped to Olivia's pants. His fingers undoing them. Olivia barely felt the rain drops that fell faster now soaking her arms as Elliot fingers slipped inside her pants pushing into her underwear.

Elliot let out a string of explicatives as he encountered her bare waxed mound. His fingers felt her warmth and slipped eagerly between her lips. His fingers moved up and down exploring her softness in the warm slippery environment.

The rain came down harder.

Olivia moaned opening her legs farther encouraging Elliot with her breathless pants. "Oh god. Please touch me El."

Elliot happily obligated pushing his fingers into her and groaning at her resistance. "Oh, yes!"

Olivia gasped a little feeling his fingers playing inside her stretching and exploring. Even with her wetness his hands were large and eager egged on by her tightness. "El!"

Elliot began stroking upward with his finger caressing the soft tissue of her inner walls. He heard her breath catch and he stroked more intently firmer and harder. "Baby, tell me."

"More," Olivia whimpered.

Elliot added another finger hearing her cry out he stopped. "Liv?" he asked scared he had hurt her.

"Don't stop," She placed her hand over his pushing his fingers in deeper. "Please, El. It feels so…Oh!" Her walls contracted rapidly as his fingers hit the perfect spot high on front wall of her vagina.

Olivia cried out as she came against his fingers. Her grip on his wrist tightened as she rode out her orgasm.

Elliot quickly removed his hand from her pants and began rapidly removing them. He kneeled pulling off her boots. He proceeded to divest her of her pants and underwear. Olivia tugged at his pants just as rapidly pulling them down with his briefs. Elliot toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs.

And still the rain fell. Their clothes now wet on the concrete roof top. Their body's slick from desire and rain.

Elliot lifted Olivia up on the concrete edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist leaving her open and vulnerable to his entry. Elliot captured her mouth against his kissing her passionately twelve years of unresolved sexual tension and love spilling out into this kiss and this moment.

Olivia felt him breach her entrance stretching her as he entered her. His cock finding her without difficulty as it knew its way home.

The sky opened up completely and the rain now fell in a steady deluge as they moved as one on the roof's edge. The friction between as their bodies moved in tandem was indescribable.

Elliot rocked inside her moaning her name over and over. "Olivia, Olivia, my Liv." Her inner walls snuggly gripping his cock with every stroke. The sensation building in his groan so sweet and intense it was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Olivia felt tears slide down her cheeks mixing with the sweat and the rain. Her heart opening up and flooding with all the emotions she had been holding inside for twelve long years. "Elliot!" she cried out feeling the ache intensify growing hot between her legs feeling so good. Wetness flooded her walls a mixture of her orgasm and his as he spilled inside her.

"Olivia! My Liv, mine, all mine," Elliot muttered against her ear as their bodies slowed down together riding out their mutual climax. "I love you," he whispered lifting his head looking in her eyes as he pushed her wet hair back from her face.

"I love you," Olivia whispered her body, her eyes, and her heart locked with his.

A/N: This one was a sex on the roof suggestion. Hope I did it justice. Let me know of any other requests! Thank you for taking the time to read.


	10. Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 10

Massage…

It had been an exceptionally long day at the 1-6 precinct in New York City. Elliot was exhausted when he completed his last DD5 form. He headed to the apartment he shared with Olivia. They had moved in together about three months ago after dating for a year. After he and Kathy had divorced, he had finally been able to admit his feelings for Olivia. It had been hard at first. Even though Olivia acknowledged her own feelings for him she had worried about the impact on their job, the fact that he was fresh out of a divorce, the impact on their friendship, and her horrible luck in relationships. It had taken weeks of convincing to get her to go on an actual date but after that their relationship had blossomed as Olivia let down all her guards. Elliot smiled thinking about how truly happy they were. It was a kind of happy he and Kathy had never experience not even in the beginning of their marriage. Olivia was his best friend and it added a whole different level of intimacy to their relationship.

It took Elliot about twenty minutes to get to their new apartment. He shut the door behind him dropping his keys on their hallway table. "Liv?" He called out.

"In here, El," she hollered back.

He kicked off his shoes and walked down the hallway toward their bedroom. Opening the door, he grumbled. "I hope you enjoyed your court day because the precinct was a nightmare today."

"Really?" Olivia said laughing from her position on the bed. "Cause court was great. Donnelly had to call for a break after Trevor threw up on his client. Something about bad sushi."

Elliot smirked at his girlfriend as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt watching her reading a book in nothing but a tiny pair of yellow boy short underwear that left little to the imagination as they rode high on her ass showing a tiny peek of her tan butt. "Is that outfit for me?"

Olivia smiled rolling over and stretching her hands over her head on their white bedspread. She was completely naked with the exception of the underwear. Her tan skin a stark contrast to the bright yellow underwear and white sheets. "I was hot."

"You are so fucking hot," Elliot said unbuttoning his pants. He proceeded to remove his boxers with them.

Olivia laughed again. She sat up on her elbows and smiled at him. "I did get you something."

"What?" A very naked Elliot said as approached her on the bed.

Olivia smirked looking at his cock which had grown hard and was already standing at full attention. "You are so easy, baby."

"Only for you," Elliot said kneeling on the bed. "What did you get?"

Olivia slipped off the bed hearing Elliot groan.

"Come back," he pleaded.

She winked at him over her shoulder. "Two seconds, El. Be patient."

Elliot groaned and fell back on the sheets on his stomach growling in frustration.

Olivia wiggled out of her underwear as she walked back to the bed. She crawled across the bed.

Elliot feeling her weight on the bed started to turn over.

"No, stay right where you are Stabler," Olivia said as she crawled onto him and sat on his muscular butt. She leaned down lowering her mouth to his ear. "I figured it might be a rough day so I bought something special for you. Something relaxing."

Elliot groaned as he felt something warm drip onto his neck.

Olivia poured the oil directly onto Elliot's neck. She placed her fingers at the base of his hairline and began softly stroking. She slowly worked her fingers downward kneading the tense muscles of his neck with her hands.

"God, Liv. That feels so great."

Olivia worked his bunched neck muscles feeling them relax under her hands. She moved down to his strong shoulders.

Elliot continued to let out soft and loud sounds of encouragement as Olivia's fingers worked his tired muscles and she rocked her core lightly against his naked ass. "Baby," he moaned.

Olivia worked down Elliot's lower back caressing his skin. She rose up lowering her body so her hands could work his lower body. She kneaded the tight muscles of his ass before moving down to his thighs where she massaged all the way up to his groin being careful to avoid his balls and cock just yet. After finishing his lower legs and feet, she asked him to turn over. She grinned when he did. His erection was even more pronounced and his eyes which focused on hers were dilated glazed over with desire. Olivia carefully straddled him sitting above his cock on his stomach. She began to massage his chest.

Elliot could feel her wet against his stomach rubbing back and forth softly as she rubbed his chest. He reached for the bottle of oil lying next to his side. He brought it up and opened it over thighs watching it spill over making her tan skin glisten. Elliot capped the bottle and tossed it to the side. He began to stroke her thighs rubbing the oil up and down. He felt her press her wetness more firmly against his abdomen as she widened her stance over his body. He slipped his fingers to her center. They slipped against her skin from her own wetness and the oil as he sought out her clit. Finding it he began rubbing.

Olivia's head fell forward as she felt Elliot's fingers exploring and rubbing her clit. She loved it when he did that. She rocked against his hand whimpering. "El…" she gasped.

"Feels good?"

"So good," Olivia stuttered. "Oh. Mmm. Yes." Olivia could feel Elliot's erection pushing persistently into her ass.

"Liv, please," Elliot said.

Olivia lifted up gently moving her body back slightly feeling his erection slip between her lips.

"Fuck," El groaned as he pushed into her feeling her body stretch to accommodate him.

Olivia slowly eased herself down this position always allowed him deep access and it was just a little uncomfortable at first.

Elliot waited resisting the urge to slam her tight little body down on his cock. He was so fucking hard right now and her body's tightness felt like nirvana. "Liv, it feels so good baby. That's it let me inside. All the way, baby. So tight," Elliot cooed.

Olivia's hands continued to massage Elliot's chest as she lowered herself flush on top of him. They both moaned when she finally sat down completely. "Oh!"

"Liv!"

"El, god!" she swallowed.

Elliot began stroking her clit again and was quickly rewarded with her opening wider as she began to rock on top of his cock.

It was heady combination of his cock rubbing inside her and his fingers working her clit. She could feel every vein of skin, every throb, and every jerk as he moved inside her. The pads of his two fingers kept up a steady pace on her clit, the sensation so wonderful that she couldn't get close enough. She moved insistently on his cock and fingers wanting more feeling it build between her legs as she grinded on him.

Elliot grunted feeling her starting to tighten. Her walls were already growing slicker by the minute as she drew closer and closer to climax. He loved this feeling the build up as she grew more wet and hot. Her breathing increasing, her body flushing, and his own body throbbing in wait of her contractions.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered breathlessly. "It feels so good. Harder, please."

Elliot grunted flipping them over so Olivia was on her back. He removed his hand from her clit to grab her legs spreading them apart as he captured them in the crook of his arms. He began moving insistently on top of her thrusting relentlessly. He kept his pelvis grinding against hers with each movement knowing that she was going to come.

"El!"

He grunted feeling her body lovingly grip and pulsate around his cock. "Oh, fuck. Liv!" Elliot could not hold back as he coated her inner walls coming hard.

They both cried as they thrust together their bodies moving as one. Elliot fell on top of her his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Wow," Olivia whispered.

Elliot grinned against her neck.

"I was supposed to give you a full body massage, El."

"Oh you did, baby. You did," he whispered as he lifted his head planting a soft kiss on her lips.

A/N: I was actually heading to a different place with this one but I think it turned out okay?


	11. The very first time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 11

A reader's suggestion.

**The very first time…**

**The Spa**

Olivia laughed wholeheartedly tearing rolling down her face as Casey ranted in the chair next to her at the day spa.

"Can you believe it?" Casey asked indigently flipping her red hair back behind her shoulder. "I was this close to orgasm and he yells who your daddy. Who says shit like that?"

Alex grinned. "Apparently, the losers you date."

Casey glared at her. "Nice compliment to your friend and it was not so funny at the time, Benson. Of course we can't all be getting busy with our very virile hot co-workers, can we?"

Olivia blushed hard casting her gaze downward to the bubbling water were her feet were soaking.

"Why are you blushing, Benson? It is about time you came clean with the details. I waited for Alex to get all the way back from Africa for this information so it better be good." Casey demanded scrutinizing the way her toes were being painted.

"It is good," Olivia said simply.

"It's good, come on. We need more detail than that. Is Stabler as hot in bed as he is hot headed? Is he big? How big is he?" Casey demanded.

Olivia shook her head. "We're not sleeping together."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not sleeping together, Casey," Olivia replied slightly louder this time.

"Are you on your period?"

"Casey!" Alex exclaimed eyeing the staff working on their feet.

"What it is a legitimate question? Why aren't they sleeping together?"

"We are waiting Casey. I told Elliot that I wanted to take things slowly. We have a lot riding on our relationship not to mention our jobs. I don't want us to jump into things too fast. He just got divorced."

"Okay, first of all you should be riding Stabler. Second, he has been divorced a year. Third, you have been dating for six months! Just how slow are you going?"

Alex snickered and Olivia glared at her. "We are going at an appropriate pace," she stated.

"Alex?" Casey asked leaning forward in front of Olivia's chair.

"Second base, maybe. I know she let him under her bra but nothing below the waist."

"Oh my god!" Casey exclaimed.

Olivia glared harder at Alex.

"Six months, Liv? Are you trying to give him the worst case of blue balls ever?" Casey asked loudly.

"Can you keep your voice down?" Olivia snapped. "Elliot is fine with it.

Casey raised her eyebrow a doubtful expression on her face.

"He is!" Olivia said insistently.

"Alex?"

"Well, I think he is okay with whatever Olivia needs but Fin said he is constantly taking cold showers even some days in the middle of work," Alex shared.

"What?" Olivia said. "When did Fin say this?"

"I don't know. We were joking around and he said Stabler was going crazy running to the bathroom or taking cold showers. He is seriously worried about his mental state not to mention all the puckered skin."

"When did you get to be such friends with Fin?" Casey inquired.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "We are friends. We Skype all the time. Liv, it is not a big deal. I am sure Elliot is fine with it."

Olivia shook her head. "He didn't tell me it was such a problem."

"That is because the boy is head over heels for you," Casey said.

As they finished their afternoon at the spa, Olivia contemplated what Casey had said. She hoped that what Casey had said was true and that he was crazy about her. She knew it was a little crazy that they had waited so long but she really wanted their first time to be special. Their relationship seemed to have changed so quickly that Olivia was still trying to acclimate herself. She made a decision to talk with Elliot that night. It was their movie night.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia sat next to Elliot on her sofa. His arm was draped affectionately across her shoulders. As she sat beside him waves of nervousness washed over her.

Elliot glanced over at his partner who was sitting somewhat stiffly beside him not paying the least bit of attention to the movie. "Liv?" Elliot asked stroking her hair. "You okay, honey?"

Olivia looked over at him. "I think we should have sex."

Elliot's eyes opened wide. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Yes but I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I did but I think we are ready?" Olivia detached herself standing up in front of him.

"Are you sure, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," she said as she extended her hand to him.

Elliot laced his fingers into hers. He stood up and followed as she led him into her bedroom.

Olivia reached forward to turn off the light when they entered the bedroom but Elliot hand stopped her.

"No way. I want to see you Benson. Every inch of you."

Olivia gulped at the intensity in his eyes.

"Liv if you're not sure we can wait," Elliot whispered tugging her hand gently pulling her toward him.

"I'm sure. I just don't want to disappoint you," Olivia admitted truthfully.

"You could never disappoint me, Liv."

"Well I have you made you wait a long time and maybe it might be a letdown," Olivia said capturing her lower lip between her teeth.

"Silly girl," Elliot admonished. "You could never disappoint me ever."

Olivia leaned forward resting her forehead against his searching his blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Beyond any reasonable doubt," he smirked.

Olivia lowered her eyes to his full soft mouth. She tilted her head slightly as did he as their lips met. The kiss was slow and soft. Their lips moved against one another exploring and with each press growing more heated. Olivia moaned as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth.

Elliot grunted against her open mouth his tongue stroking and caressing her. Her mouth was sweet and warm. Her body pressed firmly against his as Elliot let one hand travel up her back and the other down to her ass. His hand moved up her back slowly pushing her shirt up his fingers gliding over her hot smooth skin. His other hand slipped inside the back of her jeans under her panties to fondle her ass. Her skin was smooth, warm, toned but soft. Elliot kneaded her ass loving how it felt under his hand. "God, Olivia," he moaned.

Olivia's hands moved up Elliot's back pushing his shirt up along the way. The skin of his back was taunt and hot under her fingertips. She could feel his muscles bunch and shift as he pressed against her.

They broke apart slight panting. Elliot pushed her shirt over her head before shoving his shirt off as well. Olivia reached for the button on her jeans. Elliot's hand stopped hers.

"Let me," he requested as he undid the button lowering her jeans down to her ankles. Kneeling down he assisted her in lifting off one foot at a time.

Olivia stood there in front of him in her bra and underwear. She met his eyes and shivered at the look of love mixed with lust there.

"God, you are perfect." He reached behind her undoing her bra. He slowly let it slip down her shoulders. His eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated as her breasts were first exposed to him. "Olivia," Elliot whispered in awe taking in her full natural breasts caramel colored with dark cinnamon nipples. They were already peaked in anticipation. Elliot growled as he stroked her large nipples against his palm before thumbing them.

Olivia moaned standing there feeling her panties growing wet and her legs growing weak. "Elliot," She whispered.

Elliot looked at her and as they always did they communicated silently but completely. He bent and slipped his hands underneath the back of her knees picking her up in one smooth motion. He walked over to her bed depositing her softly. He stroked his hands up and down her thighs sliding his fingers underneath her panties on the each side. He curled his fingers around her panties tugging them down her long tanned legs.

Olivia willingly lifted her body up assisting him in their removal.

Elliot drew in a sharp breath taking in her entire body. His eyes dropped between her legs and he subconsciously licked his lips.

Olivia rubbed her legs against one another the look on Elliot's face increasing the growing wetness and ache between her legs to a painful point. She sat up reaching for him.

Elliot unbuttoned his pants quickly shoving his them down with his briefs. He approached her naked.

Olivia let out a little whimper taking in his beautiful body. His broad shoulders, his hard pectoral muscles, his six pack, his narrowed waistline, and his huge erection. It stuck straight out, hard and ready. Olivia swallowed hard taking in his length and width. He had to be at least ten inches erect and her fingers would not meet if she wrapped them around his width.

"Olivia," Elliot said her name reverently like a prayer. He eased her back onto the bed. He crawled on top of her easing her legs apart with his.

Olivia spread her legs opening them high and wide aching for his touch.

Elliot groaned feeling her wet heat against his cock and her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He sought out her mouth plunging his tongue inside. He moved over her trying not to thrust inside her but it was a lost battle before it even began. Her warm and wetness beckoned to his cock. His cock slipped easily between her lips. His cock found her entrance as though it had been there a million times before. Unable to control himself he pushed into her.

Olivia arched her body up to his wanting his entrance. Her body resisted even with her readiness. She gasped a little at the sudden entrance, the stretching, and the slight burn.

Elliot cried out in pleasure at the sensation. She was incredibly tight inside. Her body was like a glove three sizes to small hugging at his cock. Her walls were slick and hot. With each movement her body alternately tightened and resisted. The glide was maddeningly pleasurable and Elliot knew he would never last. "Baby, I am not going to last. You feel so good, honey. God, you are so fucking tight."

Olivia moaned rocking her hips with his. "It feels so good inside, Elliot," Olivia whimpered.

"God, I know."

"Oh, Elliot," Olivia whimpered.

Elliot reached between them finding her clit he began stroking with one hand balancing his body over her with the other.

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Elliot moved his fingers faster over her clit feeling her writhing beneath him. He felt her fingers dig into his ass. He opened her exposing her clit before removing his hand and grinding his pelvis into hers. He rocked and thrust as his pelvis grinded against her exposed clit.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot!" she screamed feeling her body tense quickly followed by the rhythmic waves inside. "Oh!"

"Olivia!" Elliot shouted as he felt her contracting firmly around his cock. "Oh, baby that is it. Don't stop."

Olivia rode out her orgasm as she continued to contract relentlessly around his cock. "El, El, El!"

Elliot's whole body shook as he spilled deep inside her filling her with his warm fluids.

They collapsed in heap on the bed, hot, sweaty, tangled, and happy together.

A/N: Hope you liked. Would love some more suggestions! Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	12. Skinny dipping & Cragen's cabin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 12

Skinny dipping & Cragen's cabin…

Olivia and Casey sat on Cragen's deck staring out over the lake. Olivia sighed from her deck chair taking another long sip of her beer. It had been an exceptionally long week at the 1-6. She smiled over at her friend so happy to see her again. "You look really great, you know."

Casey smiled rubbing her distended abdomen. "I feel pretty great not a day of morning sickness. Can you believe it? It must be Lake's good genes or something."

Olivia laughed. "I still can't believe you married Chester."

Casey laughed. "Neither can I."

Olivia shook her head.

"But I am really happy. Even coming back for this case this week and hearing all those awful details," Casey said grimacing. "It just makes me realize things worked out for a reason.

Olivia nodded. "You look happy."

"I miss you guys though. It was so nice to see everyone. I am so glad Don decided to have this little impromptu barbecue."

"I think he did it for you and Chester," Olivia said.

Casey smiled taking a sip from her water bottle. "It is so beautiful out here, peaceful."

Olivia nodded again. "I always thought I was a city girl but this is kind of nice."

"So tell me, what's been up with you? Are you seeing anybody?"

"No."

"No one, Benson?"

"No. Let me sadly repeat that fact for you. I am dating no one."

Casey shifted her head studying her friend. "Why not?"

"It's not like I'm turning them down left and right, Casey. And ever since that mess with Calvin I just haven't really felt like it."

"You miss him," Casey said quietly.

"Yeah. A lot," Olivia replied taking another sip of her beer.

Casey smiled pulling her knees up and shifting to her side. Wanting to change the somber tone of the conversation, she grinned. "How's sexy Stabler?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about my moody, stubborn, and drama king partner Elliot Stabler?"

"Ouch, did he piss you off this week or this year?" Casey asked.  
Olivia laughed. "No, actually we have been getting along great though he is been a little distant the last three weeks."

"Really? Maybe he pmsing?" Casey cracked.

Olivia laughed again rubbing her bare feet against her deck chair. "Maybe, if any male could do that it would be him."

"All that testosterone. He is still hot, though."

Olivia shook her head at Casey.

"Oh come on, Benson. Admit it. Stabler is hot."

"Casey, he is my best friend and married partner."  
"So that doesn't make him any less hot. I kind of always thought you two would end up having wild crazy sex on Cragen's desk or something."

Olivia spit out her beer nearly choking. "Oh my god. I don't know what is more frightening that you are picturing me and Elliot having sex or that you think I am crazy enough to have sex on my Cragen's desk."

"Don't play coy with me, Benson. Are you trying to tell me that in twelve years you have never imagined Elliot naked, Elliot naked on top of you, or naked Elliot thrusting inside you?"

"Casey!" Olivia hissed turning around to look at the back of the house. She shook her head. "You are crazy. Certifiable."

Casey shifted in her chair and stared straight at Olivia putting on her best prosecutor face. "Are you telling me Detective Benson that in twelve years you have never had illicit thoughts about your partner?"

"He's married Casey."

"You didn't answer my question, Ms. Benson."

"Okay, Okay," Olivia said frustrated with the conversation knowing Casey would be like a dog with a bone. "Yes, I have on occasion entertained a less than appropriate thought."

"Less than appropriate thought, my ass. You have imagined him fucking you stupid, Benson."

"If you weren't pregnant I would throw you in that lake, Novak!" Olivia threatened.

Inside the cabin, Munch had left. Chester was heading out to the deck to gather his wife. Fin and Elliot were picking up the kitchen.

"You okay, man?" Fin asked watching Elliot absently wash the same dish a third time.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I asked if you were okay. You been zoning out lately. Everything okay?"

Elliot looked over at Fin. They had gotten closer in the last few months as Munch had spent more time at the station and Elliot could hear the sincerity in Fin's voice.

"Actually, I'm okay. Kathy and I are splitting up," Elliot said somewhat relieved to say it out loud but waiting for the obvious doubt that this statement would bring. After all, Kathy and him had been close to divorce several times.

"I'm sorry, man," Fin said.

"Thanks but it was a mutual decision. Surprisingly it was easy this time, no arguing. Just telling the kids that was hard."

Fin nodded as he continued to gather trash. "Did you talk to Liv?"

"No, she would just try to help me. She would try to get us back together. It is not what I want this time."

"That's tough, El."

"It is been over for a long time," Elliot rubbed his hand down his face as he leaned back against the sink. "I love my son but if it hadn't been for Eli we would have divorced a while ago."

"Kids make it hard," Fin said.

"Yeah, they do but this is really better for them and for us. I just can't remember the last time we had fun, laughed together. The only time I have fun is when…,"Elliot's voice trailed off.

"You're with Olivia," Fin replied.

Elliot froze.

"It is okay, El. I don't understand your relationship exactly with Benson but I know she means a lot to you."

"She does," Elliot said quietly.

"You know when I first started I asked how long you two had been together, you know as a couple. Munch said one day you two were going to spontaneous combust from all the sexual tension," Fin smirked. "He's crazy."

Elliot laughed.

"I mean Benson is hot," Fin said.

Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"I mean hot in objective way. Liv is like my sister or something. She is not my type. Now, Warner she is my type."

Elliot's face relaxed. "She is beautiful."

Fin nodded.

"And definitely hot. And sexy. And her body is beyond words."

Fin slapped Elliot with the towel. "Stop drooling man."

"You have no idea."

"I have no idea what?"

"Nothing," Elliot said blushing.

"Oh no, you brought it up," Fin said. "Spill."

"You remember that case with the animals."

"Yeah, you got your crazy ass shot."

"Yeah, Olivia came over that night to tell me to call Kathy. She convinced her to stay so she wanted to make sure I called. Those guys came back and saw Olivia jacket. So she had to cover. She came out of the bathroom pretending to be a prostitute without her shirt on. She had this tiny little see through black bra on with lace around the cups."

"Wow, you could identify that bra in a line up."

"That image is seared into my head, Fin. Then, I had to hold her almost in my arms. Do you have any idea how hard that was?"  
"The situation or you?" Fin cracked.

Elliot glared at him.

Chester and Casey walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"We're heading back, guys. Anyone need a ride?"

Fin nodded grabbing his jacket. "El?"

"No, I think I'll stay and clean up. I can ride back with Liv. She still outside?"

Casey smiled. "Yeah, don't let her fall asleep out there. She'll be eaten my mosquitoes."

Chester and Casey hugged Elliot. Fin walked out with them as Elliot continued to clean up.

Olivia yawned outside. She heard the car engine and figured they had all left heading back to the city. Cragen had given her key and explicit instructions not to let them mess up his cabin. Olivia looked out at the beautiful lake and listened to the quiet sounds only the occasional crickets singing their song. She sat up studying the lake making a quick decision she walked down to the water. There was a small lighted path down to the little wooden dock on the water a light shown above her as she quickly stripped off all her clothes. She didn't hesitate but instead dove smoothly into the dark water. The water surrounded her naked body, the sensation cooling her hot skin. She floated on her back enjoying the silence and darkness.

Elliot had finished the kitchen and decided to check on his partner. He walked out onto the deck seeing no Olivia just her chair with several beer bottles next to it. He frowned and then he heard a splashing noise coming from the water. Elliot panicked looking at the alcohol thinking maybe Olivia had been dangling her feet in the water and fell in if she was drunk she might drown. Elliot sprinted down the lighted path that led to the dock. His feet had just hit the wooden dock surface when Olivia climbed out of the water. She didn't notice Elliot right away as she stood there naked stretching her arms behind her head to ring out her dark wet hair. Elliot made a choking sound as he stared at her the dock light exposing every inch of her naked wet body.

Olivia's eyes widened in shock and she instinctively covered herself one arm across her breasts and one between her legs but it was too late he had seen everything. Olivia stood there trembling naked in front of her partner.

Elliot started to say something but his mind was incapable of forming any kind of intelligent thought at this point. He walked to her as if led by some invisible force. His hand of its own volition raised up his thumb caressing over the contour of her face, chin, and neck as his hand slipped to the back of her neck tangling in her wet hair. He hesitated mere seconds before his mouth descended on hers.

Olivia mouth opened in shock as Elliot's lips pressed persistently against her. He took her open mouth as an invitation slipping his tongue in to explore her mouth. Olivia felt her body tighten. Her tongue excitedly glided across Elliot. Her hands moved from covering her body to clutch wildly at his as they kneeled on the deck before he lowered her all the way down. Olivia could barely feel the damp wood beneath her back. She could only feel him and his hands everywhere on her.

Elliot grunted lifted up tearing his shirt off and tossing it aside not bothering to see if it hit the deck or the water. He went for his pants but Olivia hands were already there unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling off. It was a matter of seconds and he was as naked as she was. There was no foreplay as Elliot settled his weight between her legs pushing her thighs apart.

Unashamedly, Olivia raised and spread her legs. Her hips rocked forward seeking his cock. Olivia could feel him slip past her lips and she swore she stopped breathing.

"Liv," He said breathlessly looking down at her.

Olivia struggled to open her eyes. She stared at his blue eyes clouded with desire and something else.

"Stay with me," he asked. Elliot groaned as he slid between her wet lips. He felt her entrance against his tip and he thrust forward eagerly.

Olivia groaned and her hands slid down to grab his ass. She felt the head of him enter her stretching her. "Oh!"

Elliot growled. "Olivia!" He pushed in further feeling her body stretching to accommodate him. Moving inside her was incredible. She was slick and tight. Her tissues hugged him warmly with each movement. He moaned and thrust in all the way. "Fuck, Olivia. So so so good. So tight."

Olivia moaned her hips picking up his rhythm as if their bodies had been made to do this together. "El, El, El," she whimpered feeling her body already tightening under his. She moaned as the first wave of pulsations hit her.

Elliot moaned seeking out her mouth and plunging his tongue in the same motion as their lower bodies. Their moans and pants filled the night area.

Olivia cried out as she came again longer this time. "Oh, yes, El!"

Elliot began to move faster knowing he was close he lifted her leg higher and wider apart as he thrust harder and deeper inside her tightness.

Olivia eyes widened in shock as her body started to contract both harder and longer than previous times. She watched Elliot thrust and stiffen above her. His eyes locked on hers.

"Olivia!" He cried out spilling and coating her inner walls with his fluids.

A/N: I was actually thinking of turning this into a story of its own. Let me know your thoughts. I know it wasn't a lot of skinny dipping so I hope I did the suggestion justice. Thank you for reading. Also, thank you for reviewing!


	13. Practical Jokes and Desk Space?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Practical Jokes and Desk Space?

It was unusually warm April 1st in New York City. The 1-6 was unusually quiet. Fin, Munch, Benson, and Stabler sat at their respective desks working on their DD5. The last two weeks had been very busy occupying all of them in some of their most emotionally draining cases. Everyone was edgy from the combined work load, the unexpectedly June like heat in April, and the air conditioning being out of commission. Olivia finished her work on the Carson case and looked over their conjoined desk at her partner. He was frowning at his paperwork a distracted frustrated look on his face. Olivia had gotten the sense that Elliot had something going on outside of work but she didn't want to push him after all their relationship was in the best place it had been in twelve years. "Want some help?" Olivia asked giving her partner a sympathetic smile.

Elliot looked up at Olivia's voice. He smiled back at her his face relaxing. "That would be great, Liv." He handed her some paperwork. "Thanks a lot."

Delgado and Morales entered the bullpen together laughing. "Lunch is here in the break room guys."

"Thanks for going and getting it." Fin said as he jumped up from his desk heading toward the break room.

Olivia pushed her chair back. "I'll get ours, El. We can eat it here and finish this paperwork so we can both get out at a decent hour." Olivia twisted her hair up into a clip and headed for the break room following Munch.

Elliot got up and went to the bathroom leaving Delgado and Morales alone in the bull pen.

Olivia and Elliot met back up in the bull pen just as Delgado and Morales scrambled out. They exchanged a look together. "Wonder what those two are up too?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders.

"El, are you okay?" Olivia asked quietly. "You know you can talk to me."

Elliot looked at Olivia as he put his sandwich back down on his desk. "I know." He was silent for a few moments not looking up from his desk. "I asked Kathy for a divorce."

Olivia coughed choking on her ice tea. "What? When did this happen, El? I thought-aren't you and Kathy getting along fine?"

"We are. I have been thinking about it a long time, Liv. I don't love her anymore that I know. And I have been having some really confusing feelings lately."

"Confusing feelings?" Olivia asked softly. "What are you talking about, El? Are you confused about Kathy?"

"No."

"Then what are you confused about?" Olivia asked her voice laced with concern.

"You."

The silence was deadening you could have heard a pin drop. Olivia's heart sped up. Had her partner just admitted he was confused about his feelings for her? He had feelings for her? Had their Indian summer fried his brain? Olivia opened her mouth unsure of what she was going to say when Munch and Fin ambled back into the squad room. Olivia looked over at Elliot who was now staring at her, waiting.

Cragen came into the bull pen. "I have to meet with Chief of D's downtown in thirty so you guys can finish up that paperwork on Carson case and make sure it is on my desk." He leaned over Munch's desk checking out the file Munch was working on.

Olivia stood up and grabbed her paperwork going to put it on the Captain's desk.

Elliot stood up and followed her. He walked into the Captain's office behind her and cleared his throat. "This is my paperwork for the case."

Olivia nodded taking it from him. She placed all their paperwork carefully in the middle of the desk before turning and walking to the door. She placed her hand on the knob when she felt Elliot's hand firm but gentle on her upper arm.

"We will have to talk about this, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "I know just not now, El." Olivia pulled at the door but it didn't open. She frowned and tugged again.

"What's wrong?" Elliot said reaching in front of her as he repeated the action. "It's stuck."

"Yes, I gathered that Elliot." Olivia said dryly.

"Cap!" They both called out in unison.

Cragen looked up from Munch's file hearing their voices. He walked over to his office and tried to open the door.

Olivia and Elliot watched the knob turn but not open.

"What the hell?" Cragen said irritated. "Benson, try the other door."

Olivia moved to the back door but it did not budge either. "Captain, it won't move either."

Cragen glared at the offending door.

"Maybe this will help, Captain." Morales and Delgado stood at the door grinning with a key in hand. "April fools!"

Cragen rolled his eyes at them. "Very funny. You locked Benson and Stabler in my office. Hah, Hah."

Morales laughed.

"What did you do the doors?" Munch asked grinning.

"Jammed them but this key will pick out the piece and unjam it."

"Pretty cool, huh." Delgado grinned.

"Not cool!" Olivia yelled from the other side.

Elliot laughed leaning on Cragen's desk. "It is pretty clever."

Olivia gave him a look. "You wouldn't think it was so clever if we had to sit here waiting for a locksmith."

Morales placed his key in the front door but it still didn't open. He frowned. "Let me try the back door."

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Munch grinned. "Should we tell her?"

Fin shook his head.

Cragen groaned. "Great, call a locksmith now."

"Uh-Liv, the key is not working." Morales said quietly.

"Ugh!" Olivia said.

Elliot grinned at her. "They will call a locksmith. It'll be an hour max, Olivia."

Olivia looked over at Elliot nervously.

It actually took all of forty five minutes for the locksmith to arrive and pronounce that he would need to get a special part to get the door opened unless they took it off by the hinges. His approximated maybe two or three hours and he would have them out of the office. Cragen agreed as he was already late to meet the Chief.

Olivia and Elliot settled themselves in the office.

Olivia studied Elliot for about three minutes before blurting out her thoughts from earlier. "You're confused about me?"

Elliot looked up from his perch on Cragen's desk. "Yeah. No. I don't know."

Olivia swallowed hard sitting across from him on the chair in front of Cragen's desk. She rubbed her hands along the top of her black pants. The room was suffocating hot. "I don't understand that answer, Elliot."

"I am not confused about you just-I don't know how to say this." Elliot slipped off the desk pacing the room.

"Just say it." Olivia responded her voice quiet.

"I have been having feeling for you for a long time, Olivia. I have always cared about you. You are my partner and then you became my best friend." Elliot looked up at her. "I was always attracted to you I mean you're beautiful and sexy as hell that is a given but lately I think about you all the time. I dream about you, about being with you. I find myself more and more jealous. I can't stand when another man looks at you. I think of you as mine. When I went to Quantico all I could think about was getting home to you. I came to you first. And not because of Sonya."

Olivia felt dizzy sitting there with Elliot's words ricocheting around in her brain. What did this mean?

"I think about you all the time, Olivia. I love being at work because it being with you. I think about you in ways that I have never thought about another woman."

Olivia shivered at his words looking up at him.

"I am sure that I am going to burn in hell for all the things I am imaging doing with you and to you."

"Oh god." Olivia whispered.

Elliot walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her. "This is my problem, Liv. I will deal with it okay." Elliot whispered the words sadly.

"Whatever you want, El take it." Olivia whispered the words just loud enough that he would hear them.

Elliot's heart thumped as it raced inside his chest.

"Whatever you want, it's yours. I'm yours. I always have been, Elliot." Olivia said as she leaned down lightly brushing her lips against his.

The first intimate touch between them was barely a graze but the electricity in that small touch sent shock waves through their bodies. Their eager mouths moved again to press against each other. Their lips shifted moving with firm intent and purpose. Elliot slipped his tongue inside Olivia wet and warm mouth caressing and tangling with her tongue.

Olivia moaned her body aching for more contact than this position allowed. Both of them rose to their feet pressing their bodies tightly together.

Elliot slid one hand around the back of her neck tangling it in her hair and holding her mouth firm against his. The other hand slipped to Olivia ass kneading and pulling her lower body as close as possible.

They broke apart panting before quickly moving back to their new favorite position. Elliot maneuvered them over to Cragen's desk. His hand blindly reached out feeling for the desk before back her up against it. He moved both hands to her hips and lifted her up on the desk not bothering to move anything. He barely heard let alone registered the sound of papers and a stapler hitting the floor. His hands eagerly went to work on her blouse undoing her buttons rapidly.

Olivia tugged at Elliot's shirt pulling it out of his dress slacks before her fingers nimbly worked the buttons. She felt the air on her abdomen signaling that Elliot had successfully undid her shirt.

Elliot stopped just barely his gaze drifting to her breasts spilling out of the skin colored bra she was wearing. He groaned noting the clasp was in front. He undid it pushing the cups out of the way drinking in his first sight of her breasts. They were full and perfectly caramel colored like the rest of her skin. Her nipples were large and cinnamon. They were already taunt the skin around them wrinkled in eager anticipation. The tips sweetly pink. Elliot grunted as he watched her stomach tremble and tighten under his gaze. He looked up and focused on her eyes through his own heavy lidded gaze. "You're beautiful."

Olivia whimpered as he cupped her breast gently kneading them playing with their weight in his hands. His thumbs rubbed her already distended nipples and the sensation rippled down all the way to her core. He leaned down and she felt his warm breath against her nipple follow quickly by the wet, rough texture of his tongue. He circled her nipple with his tongue before taking it inside his warm wet mouth sucking. "Oh fuck!" Olivia moaned.

"Mmm." Elliot moaned sucking at her nipple.

Olivia slipped her hands to his head holding him in place while he sucked hard lightly grazing her nipple with his teeth. She pressed her pelvis into his wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh!"

Elliot's hands drifted downward wedging between them her stroked her on top of her pants between her legs, hard.

"Elliot, more." Olivia panted.

Elliot moved his hand to the button on her pants. He let her nipple gently slide from his mouth as he hastily undid her pants and pulled her up off the desk. Both their hands worked quickly shoving her panties and pants off. Olivia hurriedly kicked off her shoes. Elliot lifted her back up on the desk. "Lay down." Elliot voice was low and commanding laced with arousal.

Olivia lay down across Cragen's desk with her hips at the edge. She didn't even feel the papers underneath her bare ass her mind consumed with Elliot. He lifted and bent her knees before spreading her legs wide apart. Olivia moaned closing her eyes tightly feeling the air against her hot core. Elliot grunted rubbing his fingers up and down her slit. She was wet her curls glistening softly. Elliot pushed his eager fingers between her labia gathering moisture and bringing it up to her clit where he began rubbing insistently. Olivia let out repeated moans of ecstasy not caring if everyone in the station heard. "Oh my god!" She brought her hand to her mouth gasping as her first climax hit her. Her whole body trembled on the desk.

Elliot knelt down in front of the desk bringing his mouth level with her. He leaned in licking her up and down eating up her wetness.

Olivia shoved her hand in her mouth at the feel of his tongue between her legs. His tongue, Elliot's tongue was licking her up and down between her legs. Then he stuck his tongue inside her. Olivia practically screamed as a second climax hit her as Elliot fucked her with his tongue.

"Mmm. You taste so good. That's it baby. Cum in my mouth." Elliot cooed against her.

This was it, Olivia thought. I am forever wrecked after this no other man will ever be enough. She was now completely his mind, body, and soul.

Elliot ran his hands up Olivia's body sliding along her ribcage around her back lifting her up to a sitting position at the edge of the desk. "Open your eyes, Olivia." He waited for her eyes to focus on his. "I want to watch you when I enter you." Elliot pushed inside her.

Olivia cried out not sure when Elliot had divested himself of his pants. He eased into her stretching her with his width and length. Olivia felt his warm bare cock move inside her against her slick walls. "Oh, El." Olivia head tilted back and she felt Elliot's lip latch on to her neck sucking as he worked his way fully inside her.

They moved in unison quickly finding a rhythm their pelvis grinding together. Olivia leaned back on her hands on the desk. They both looked down watching him moving in and out of her.

"You feel so fucking good inside. Tight and wet." Elliot growled.

Olivia moaned. "You feel so good inside me, El. Oh god, it feels so good."

Elliot lifted her legs higher up onto his shoulders slamming into her as Olivia fell helpless back onto her elbows on the desk. They grinded harder and harder moaning louder and louder ignoring the keyboard that toppled from the desk to the floor. Elliot grunted feeling her clench around him and hearing the distinct whimper he now knew preceded her climax. He slid his hand around to her ass letting her legs slide off his shoulders as he hauled her up in the air off the desk and pulled her flush against him.

Olivia gasped at the change in movement wrapping her arms up around Elliot's neck clinging to him with her arms as her lower body clung contracting around his cock. "El!"

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out feeling her pulsating around his cock. He shuddered thrusting through the tightness and came hard pouring into her.

A/N: I really had no idea what to do next. Then someone suggested desk sex and the story just took off. Hope you like it;-)


	14. Unit Parties, Jello Shots, and Elevators

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**SVU **

**Chapter 14**

**Unit Parties, Jello Shots, and Elevators?**

Olivia sat at kitchen counter beside Alex watching as Casey prepared a platter of jello shots. Her nose was wrinkled in concentration as she prepared them on the platter.

"Are you trying to make us all drunk?" Alex asked eyebrows rose in question.

"You are so uptight." Casey said rolling her eyes. "It is a party, Alex one to welcome you back as a matter of fact."

Alex rolled her eyes back at Casey. "I would have been happy with lunch with the girls. You have turned this into a raging keg party." Alex looked in the direction of Casey's living room hearing the sound of Morales singing Karaoke with Delgado both off key.

"I wonder when Fin and Elliot will be back here." Olivia looked at her watch. "They left Jersey an hour ago."

Casey smirked and handed Olivia a jello shot. "Don't worry so much, your secret boyfriend will be here soon enough."

"If you keep calling him my secret boyfriend, he won't remain so." Olivia pointedly replied.

"Drink, loosen up a bit." Casey said.

Olivia looked at the shot thinking it couldn't be all that bad. She was not one for getting plastered but a little jello and liquor would not hurt anybody. "I'll have one if Alex does."

Alex groaned and grabbed a small glass. "This better not suck, Novak."

"I don't think you will be complaining." Casey snickered.

An hour and a half later Fin and Elliot pulled up at Casey's. Fin groaned and closed his eyes leaning forward on the steering wheel. "This is really the last thing that I want to do."

"It is for Alex." Elliot said smiling reminding him of their recently returned colleague.

Fin looked up. "You're only going for Benson."

Elliot laughed. "You got to keep that on the down low, Fin. If Cragen finds out we will both be in trouble."

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, man." Fin said sitting up.

"I know but Olivia isn't ready. I think it freaks her out that they might separate us."

"It doesn't freak you out?" Fin asked.

"I would hate it; Fin but I would still have her outside of work. I really want our relationship to work. I am kind crazy about her in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I notice everything including the two hours you took to get lunch yesterday lunch from the deli right across the street."

Elliot smiled widely before reaching over and opening the door. They could hear the sounds filtering out from Casey's apartment. The noise level was loud as Fin and Elliot opened the apartment door. They looked in the living room first not finding Olivia, Alex, or Casey. They proceeded down the hall navigating the people spilling out of various rooms. They entered the kitchen to find a group of people sitting around the kitchen table that was littered with shot glasses playing the state capital game.

"Okay." A blonde haired guy from homicide said laughing. "Detective sexy, you have to drink sweetie."

He shoved a glass down the table to Olivia who was very obliviously losing at this game.

Before Olivia could make a comment about his comment, Elliot spoke up striding over to her chair. He glared at the guy. "She is detective taken to you."

Fin tried hard not to laugh at the glowering possessive expression on Elliot's face so much for secrets on the down low.

Elliot nudged Olivia up.

"Oh, you can't quit." Casey said laughing. "Come on, Elliot join us."

"I don't think so." Elliot said catching Olivia as she stumbled. "Thank you, Casey for getting my girlfriend completely hammered."

Casey looked contrite.

Fin glanced down at the blonde whose head was resting on the table in front of him. "Alex?"

"Fin?" Alex mumbled as she looked up and groaned. "Oh, the room is spinning."

Fin glared at Casey.

"What it isn't my fault they both suck at this game." Casey said.

Fin assisted Alex up who clutched at him. He followed Elliot from the room dragging an inebriated Alex with him. They all walked out into the hall and down to the elevator. Alex leaned heavily on Fin.

"It is so hot out here!" Olivia said tugging off her shrug revealing a lacey white tank. She tied the shrug around her slim hips and proceeded to wrap her arms around Elliot's neck. "I missed you."

Elliot smiled down at her shaking his head. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't drink a lot, Stabler. I was good. I stuck to the jello thingy."

"Jello shots?" Elliot said. "That explains a lot."

"Oh, don't mention that word." Alex said. "I think I might hurl."

"I feel great!" Olivia smiled brightly at Elliot pressing her body enthusiastically to him.

Elliot groaned a little as Olivia eagerly attached her lips to his neck. "I missed you so much today, El. The station was so quiet. I thought about you all day." Olivia caught his earlobe between her teeth. "I thought about you fucking me."

Elliot quickly glanced over at Fin to see if he had heard Olivia but Fin was more than a little tied up with Alex who was currently debating taking a little siesta on the floor of the elevator.

"I am so wet." Olivia continued whispering in his ear. "I want you inside me so bad it hurts, El."

Elliot groaned. "Liv, let's get home okay baby."

"Please, fuck me." Olivia whispered breathing hot against Elliot's ear. "God, El I need your cock in me."

Elliot's head was spinning while his body was heating. He seriously contemplated how bad it would be to fuck his girlfriend in the elevator in front of Fin and Alex for about thirty seconds. He then contemplated how he could get Fin and Alex the fuck out of the elevator for the next thirty seconds. The ding of the elevator button sounded stirring Elliot from his sex induced coma. Olivia never talked that dirty to him and Elliot was about to come inside his pants.

Fin stepped outside the elevator dragging Alex with him until exasperated he finally picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Meet you guys at the car."

Elliot nodded as he shoved Olivia back into the elevator.

"Are we going back to the party?" Olivia asked confused.

Elliot hit the stop button instead of answering her watching as her eyes widened in understanding.

"You still want me to fuck you?" Elliot growled as he approached her backing her up against the cool metal railing inside the elevator.

"Yes." Olivia said breathlessly.

"It is gonna be hard and quick, baby."

Olivia nodded as she bit down on her full lower lip. "Fuck me."

Elliot slanted his mouth over hers invading her mouth with his tongue. There was no gentle kissing or any foreplay. His hands unbuttoned and unzipped her jean pushing them and her underwear off her thighs down to her knees. Elliot kneeled down removing her heels, pants, and underwear. "Spread your legs."

Olivia whimpered in anticipation spreading her legs.

It was not far enough for Elliot, he slipped his hand under her thighs spreading her wide apart before settling her thighs on his shoulders her core against his face.

Olivia gripped the cold metal railing as Elliot licked and ate at her. His tongue plunged inside her thrusting impatiently before withdrawing and moving to her clit. Olivia moved against his face as he licked her clit up and down before sucking the distended erect tissue into his mouth. Olivia screamed as she climaxed on his mouth. "Oh, Oh, Oh!"

Elliot licked her fluids moaning in pleasure as he did so. "Mmmm!"

Olivia's panted trying to catch her breath.

Elliot eased her legs off his shoulders placing them on the floor as he got up off his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants shoving them down. He moved toward her like a predator his eyes dark clouded over with lust. "You are so fucking delicious. I love when you cum on my face." Elliot grabbed her by the waist lifting her up.

Olivia needed no encouragement as she reached between them guiding his cock to her entrance. They both moaned as he sank inside her. Olivia slipped her hand from between their bodies to lock it around Elliot's neck as moved her up and down on his cock his hands digging into her ass.

"El!" Olivia moaned her eyes rolling back as her back arched. "I'm gonna cum." Olivia cried brokenly.

"Fuck, yes. That's it baby. Cum for me." Elliot grunted as Olivia softly pulsated around him his hands tightened on her ass and he angled her hips.

The new angle prolonged her climax. "Elliot!"

Sweating dripping off of him, his cock straining for release he slammed them against the elevator wall thrusting frantically inside her. His hands now moved to her thighs holding them higher and wide open leaving nowhere for her to resist his thrusts as he pummeled into her. "So fucking tight! God, Olivia! Fuck baby, you're so hot and tight. I know your close, come on. I need you to cum. Cum for me! Oh yes, right there! Oh baby that feels so good so tight don't stop! Fuck, Olivia!" Elliot cried out as he spilled deep inside her.

Olivia cried out as third orgasm hit her intensely. "Elliot!"

They both collapsed in a sweaty heat against the back of the elevator.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thank you for ideas. Keep them coming!


	15. Garter Belts, Closets, & Boundaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 15

Garter Belts, Closets, & Boundaries!

Olivia Benson was pissed off. Strike that Olivia Benson was beyond pissed as she stood in the cramped bathroom of a fleabag motel. How in the hell did she get herself into this assignment, into this mess? Outside the door were Munch, Fin, Elliot, her Captain, Dean Porter, and Dean's boss. Olivia glared at the mirror in front of her tugging at the bottom of her outfit only to grimace as the scratchy lace and stiff boning chafed her skin. Jesus, who had picked this outfit out? She realized as she tugged at the bottom more of her spilled out of the top of the corset. Olivia pressed her fingers to her temples rubbing before opening her eyes to study her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down spilling around her shoulders in slightly messy waves, her eye makeup was significantly more than she would ever wear, anywhere, and the outfit was way too revealing. Her breasts spilled out of the red corset top barely containing her nipples as it was cut so low. The bottom of the ensemble if you could call it a bottom consisted of lacey red boy shorts that barely covered her ass a great deal of her butt hanging out. The hose and garters were less obtrusive but paired with the sky high stilettos made her feel like a stripper. She did not want to go out there and face her colleagues in this get up. She was really getting too old for this undercover shit.

Olivia sighed placing her hands against the counter of the sink. How the hell did let herself get talked into yet another too close for comfort undercover operation with her partner? Things had been going so smoothly the last month to her shock. She had suspected worse after Elliot had casually mentioned he and Kathy had decided to divorce. He didn't really seem to want to discuss it but unlike the first time there were no bouts of anger, frustration, and blaming. Olivia had been able to breathe a sigh of relief that this time there partnership would be able to weather the storm of yet another Kathy and Elliot tumulus break-up. Olivia had not anticipated that their prostitute rape and murder would tie into an FBI sting and bring Dean Porter into their lives again. Olivia would not have thought it was possible that Elliot could have any more animosity toward Dean but she would've have been wrong. All week Elliot had been an ass to everyone since Porter showed up. Now, Dean's agent who was supposed to be their connection to the pimp that Porter was tracking had gotten sick so Olivia was stuck with stepping into the undercover operation to basically play Elliot's bitch so now Dean was being the horse's ass. She was really sick of both of them. Taking a deep breath, she opened the hotel door and stepped into the room.

Elliot looked up inhaling sharply and noticeably taking in his partner's attire. God, she looked like sex on a stick. Elliot suddenly felt the sweat beading at his forehead, the air in the room disappearing, and his ability to swallow inexplicable gone. He knew he made some kind of strangled sound a version of her name and a moan which embarrassingly brought everyone's attention as they looked for what had suddenly rendered Elliot mute.

Detective John Munch let out a low whistle something only he could get away with wincing when Fin's hand smacked the back of his head.

Fin tried hard not to look at Olivia because despite the fact that he thought highly of Olivia as a colleague almost like a sister that was not the thoughts that were running through his head now.

Dean Porter was mesmerized and silently cussing himself out for being such a stupid dick. God, she was so fuckable that he wanted to bend her over the nearest piece of furniture.

Olivia's Captain, Don Cragen wanted desperately to cover Olivia his protective instincts kicking in with so much of her on display.

Dean's boss eyed Olivia from head to toe thinking how brilliant he was that he had picked up on the fact that she would be an excellent step in for Agent Collins. She was hot as hell this was going to work just fine.

Elliot snapped out of his revere as he took in everyone in the room with the exception of Cragen basically undressing his partner, his Olivia with their eyes. Anger, jealousy, and possessiveness flooded his body causing a myriad of responses both outwardly and inwardly as barked for everyone in the room to leave that they were ready.  
Olivia watched everyone scurry out driven by both the time and Elliot's tone of voice. She knew her partner was protective and possessive sometimes like now she actually really appreciated it as she no longer felt like a dangling piece of steak in front of a pack of lions. "I'll wait in bathroom." Olivia said indicating that she would wait there as planned until there perpetrator showed up.

"This seems vaguely familiar." Elliot said with a half-smile on face.

"Don't get shot this time." Olivia's tone was joking but there was a definitely an undertone of seriousness as she slipped back into the bathroom.

They didn't have long to wait as their pimp showed up about five minutes later. The deal was that Olivia and Elliot would play on his voyeuristic weakness in order to get him to agree to sell Elliot more girls and admit his part in the import and export of women across the east coast.

Elliot answered the door letting the pimp in. "How are doing Jess?"

"Good, man. Good, how are you doing?"

"Good, I got a new girl just for me." Elliot winked. "She's in the bathroom."

Jess laughed and shook his head. "You are a very bad man."

"I would like to be a lot worse. I was hoping you could help with that." Elliot handed him a beer before settling into one of the chairs beside the room's little makeshift table.

Olivia, in the bathroom, gave Elliot about fifteen minutes to get into a discussion before she strolled out. "Hi, baby." She said leaning down over the back of Elliot's chair running her fingers down his chest and giving Jess one hell of a view of her cleavage.

"Wow. You weren't kidding, man." Jess grinned as he eyed Olivia.

Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her around promptly seatingd her in his lap.

Boundary number one crossed Olivia thought. There were about ten boundaries in her mind that she and Elliot had yet to cross in their over a decade long relationship. Touch had been one that was shattered with Gitano, sharing shattered with her brother, bonding shattered with Eli's birth, and emotional investment shattered with Sonya's death. Now, they were moving onto the more serious boundaries those physical ones beyond touching. She was most certain that sitting naked on Elliot's lap was on that list. His hand landed on her hose covered thigh but no it did not stay there. His hand moved steadily upward playing with her garter his calloused finger tips brushing the exposed skin between her garter and underwear. Olivia trying to remember this was an undercover operation placed her head conveniently in Elliot's neck where she could mimic that she was kissing him sliding her other hand up and down his chest.

Elliot adjusted Olivia slightly on his lap trying to keep her off his growing erection. His hand continued to play with her garter while negotiating with Jess. It was incomprehensibly hard to carry on a conversation with her practically naked in his arms not to mention the tantalizing bare skin of her flesh underneath his fingertips. His hand moved up higher sliding along the back of her curvy thigh to feel the cheeks of her ass which were not completely covered by the little boy shorts she was wearing. Elliot stroked his thumb gently across the bare skin he felt there biting back a moan as he felt Olivia's breathing hitch against his neck.

Olivia gasped against Elliot's neck she could barely follow the conversation this was supposed to be pretend but it was not pretend fingers stroking at her butt playing with the line of her lace panties. His fingers pushed just slightly underneath and Olivia unable to stop herself moaned out loud.

Elliot barely registered Jess's next statement instead he slid his whole hand underneath Olivia panties cupping her bare ass in his hand and in doing so he leaned forward pressing his open mouth to her neck so deliciously close and available. Her skin tasted delicious.

"Okay, I will agree." Jess stood up. "I will get you in on the deal with the girls. I can get them from anywhere overseas and just ship them in. Just let me watch you?"

The words were enough to let the waiting unit rush in and handcuff Jess. Elliot reluctantly slipped his hand from Olivia panties and disentangled himself.

Olivia promptly stood up and stumbled slightly her body still reeling from the last few minutes of what? Was it foreplay? It was definitely something beyond an undercover operation. As the rest of the squad and FBI poured into the room, Olivia was hit was an overwhelming urge to get out. Not bothering to change, she grabbed her trench coat and headed out the door after mumbling some half assed excuse to Cragen. Olivia pulled her coat tighter as she practically ran from the room her mind going in a thousand directions. She turned a corner hearing footsteps behind her she grabbed the first door and opened it stepping inside. She sighed quietly not bothering to turn on the light waiting for the footsteps to stop the last thing she wanted was to explain herself or the fact that she was now bordering on tears. She jumped at the light knock at the door.

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice was soft. "Please, open the door."

Olivia leaned against the door knowing he wasn't going to leave knowing inevitably she would open the door. She would always open the door for him. She thought better to do this now then later when he would show up at her door where there would be temptation. She flicked on the light switch and opened the door.

"Hey." Elliot said as he stepped into the small cleaning closet the smell of Clorox and various cleaning agents permeating his nose. He stepped backward knocking into a broom. He looked at his partner trying to read her. It had never been a problem in the past reading her but lately it was getting more and more confusing. He wanted to ask if she was okay but didn't want to hear the standard everything's fine when it clearly wasn't.

"Say it." Olivia commanded fed up with Elliot's silent stare.

"What?"

Olivia shook her head putting her hand on the door handle. "You are such a coward." Olivia mumbled under her breath when he didn't speak.

Elliot grabbed her wrist backing her into the wall. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that shit, Olivia."

"You never say what really you want. Just say it Elliot so I can go home." Olivia glared at him.

"I want to you. I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard that you have to stay in bed with me for days to recover." Elliot's baritone voice had dropped impossibly low his eyes narrowed his jaw tight.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but absolutely nothing came to her mind. It was completely blank in stunned shock.

Elliot took this opportunity his hand tight on her wrist while his other slipped around her neck tangled in her hair as he pressed his mouth to hers.

Olivia expected a lot of things it wasn't like she hadn't had a fantasy or two about kissing her partner but in no way did her expectations prepare her for this. His lips which presented firmly against hers were amazingly full and incredibly soft. He worked her mouth open with his plunging his tongue inside. Olivia moaned feeling a sudden wetness between her legs accompanied by a building ache. She felt Elliot's hands slide down untying her coat pushing it off never moving his mouth from hers. Olivia reached her hands up undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her hands were slow and trembling. His hands tugging at the strings on the front of her corset were fast and anxious.

Olivia gasped when she felt him tear her corset from the middle effectively ruining it. His hands were all over her moving up her ribcage kneading her full firm breasts. Olivia's nipples peaked as Elliot rubbed them against the palms of his hands lightly tugging at their now erect tips. Olivia let out a moan into his mouth as his hands descended into the back of underwear stroking her ass. He brought them out quickly ripping her underwear off of her.

Elliot panted pulling back to undo his pants. He shoved his underwear down with them freeing his cock. He didn't hesitate in grabbing Olivia under her thighs spreading her legs wide open. His cock rubbed against her soft curls and he lost it pushing into her wet heat seeking her entrance. He thrust in.

Olivia cried out her hands gripping his biceps. She whimpered.

Elliot gasped forcing himself to stop. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and her teeth were pressed firmly into her lower lip. God, she felt indescribable. She was so small and tight, Elliot knew he had hurt her with his entry. "Sweetie, Olivia, I am so sorry."

Olivia eyes opened slightly. "It is okay." Olivia panted. "It has been a while."

Elliot moved one hand up her body while his other hand remained holding her up against the wall. He ran his hand down her face locking his eyes onto her big brown eyes. "I'll make it good, okay?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot slipped his hand between their bodies finding her clit he began rubbing the pad of his thumb against it. He watched her face.

Olivia moaned a little feeling Elliot playing with her clitoris. It felt really good. She loosened her grip on his biceps a little. "More." Olivia whispered.

"Right there, honey." Elliot whispered as he rubbed her sensitive tissues.

Olivia nodded. It felt better and better as his hand moved faster and faster. "Harder." Olivia begged.

Elliot pressed down firmly and began to move vigorously not giving her body a break keeping up the pace.

Olivia moaned feeling the heat between her legs. Elliot was now moving his cock in and out sliding deeper with each stroke. Olivia whimpered this time from pleasure. She could feel herself slight jerk around his cock. "El, I'm close."

"I know. It is okay, baby. I got you just let go Olivia." Elliot whispered now rubbing her clit harder and moving faster inside her tightening channel. It was so tight inside her so wet and hot. "Olivia." Elliot grunted his voice strained.

Olivia's eyes widened as the feeling grew intensity between her legs. The good warm intense feeling and then she began contracting around him.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out brokenly.

"Oh baby, you feel so good that's it sweetheart. Oh god, Olivia it feels so good on my cock! Oh god, god, Liv!" Elliot cried out.

"Oh god!" Olivia gasped feeling no control over her body's reaction as Elliot pushed her past her normal climax prolonging it.

Elliot didn't stop the pressure on her clit or his thrusting instead he applied more pressure working his finger as fast as possible as he thrust his cock all the way inside pushing past her resistance.

Olivia's nails dug into his biceps as she screamed out her climax so intense it almost hurt as he thrust all the way in hitting a spot that no one had ever touched before. "Elliot!"

She clenched so tightly around his cock that Elliot could no longer hold back his climax as he thrust and held deep inside her coating her in his fluids. "Olivia!" Elliot screamed her name as his vision went black from the intensity of his own climax.

A/N: So that was a reader suggestion from Vendela1967 about a broom closet and a garter. It was a truly awesome idea so I hope you liked it sorry it is a little long! I try to build some back story with each smut story. I am wondering if readers want this series to continue or has it reached its limit. Let me know what you think. I had to repost to correct that this idea was from Vendela1967 sorry for any confusion just want to give appropriate credit for the suggestion!


	16. Fustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 16

Frustration

Olivia Benson sat at her desk in the 1-6 staring blankly at her computer screen. She sighed running her fingers through her long brown locks before bringing them back to rub her temples. It had been a horrible day. Fin had run cases with her all day while Elliot was in court and Munch was at a conference in Baltimore. They had two dead kids by the time the day was through and now Olivia was left with her pile of unfinished paperwork. Fin had left about an hour ago after finishing his paperwork to meet his son Ken for dinner. He had generously offered to help her but Olivia knew he hadn't seen his son in two weeks and the last thing he needed was to be late for an arranged dinner date. Family was important even to Olivia who had very little. She sighed pushing her chair back and walking to the coffee pot. It was empty of course. It was seven o'clock on a Friday night everyone had vacated for family plans or just plans so of course there was no coffee. Olivia leaned against the counter, was this life now? Work and nothing else, she could barely remember the last date that she had been on let alone the last time a man had touched her. She could try to justify it after all there had been Calvin occupying her time for a while and then the sadness of his leaving. She was just frustrated, frustrated in every sense of the word. Olivia looked around at the vacant office, she made a decision to at least take care of herself so she could relax and finish that damn paperwork.

Olivia walked up the back stairs to the locker room. She shut the door before walking over to the back bench where she could sit with her back to the wall and be out of the line of sight of the door. She elected not to hit the second set of lights leaving the back of the locker room shrouded in darkness. Olivia sat down straddling the bench. She hesitated for a minute since she had never done this at work, ever. Sighing, she unbuttoned her dress slacks and then eased down her zipper. She slipped her hand inside her panties and began stroking at her clitoris. It was more than a little awkward at first what with keeping a keen ear out for any sounds but eventually her body started to respond. Olivia bit back a moan. She kept stroking which felt really good but wasn't quite getting her there. She shifted her position determined to get to her destination.

Elliot entered the bullpen tugging at his tie. He finally loosened it enough to remove it and open the first few buttons of his shirt. He briefly glanced around the now empty room. His gaze settled where it always settled on Olivia's desk. Her light was on and papers were sitting in neat little stacks on her desk. Elliot smirked at them studying her notes sitting on top indicating what needed to be done with each pile. She was so organized which was good because he was a total mess. They balanced each other perfectly. He frowned wondering where she had disappeared to knowing that it wouldn't be home because Olivia had texted him she was staying till everything was completed. Elliot rubbed his eyes figuring he would go check out the lockers and the cribs hopefully he could help her plow through the mess and then they could go to dinner. She had looked exhausted all week beautiful as always but exhausted. Elliot jogged lightly up the back steps. He checked the cribs first but found no one. He walked over to the locker room opening the door slightly. He started to call her name but then he heard her voice as she cursed under her breath. Elliot softly shut the door behind him worried now that something was wrong.

Olivia cursed under her breath in frustration. Why was this not working? God, all she wanted was one small orgasm something to take the edge off and she had been at this twenty minutes. Maybe Alex was right she should invest in a vibrator.

Elliot rounded the corner to see his partner leaning with her head back against the wall and her hand in her pants. Elliot's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched Olivia's hand rhythmically moving in her pants. He felt his own pants tighten as his cock stirred. He knew he should walk away this was beyond an invasion of privacy, Liv would kill him. Even with his brain urging him to leave, Elliot stood his ground watching as she frowned in frustration. Turning off all rational thought, Elliot quietly approached. "Move up." He whispered when he reached her side in his low baritone voice.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Shhh." Elliot whispered his finger pressed gently to her lip. He slipped behind her on the bench straddling it before pulling her back flush against his front. His fingers trailed down her arm to clamp around her wrist easing her hand from her pants. Elliot placed her hand on his thigh before pushing her zipper further down and opening her pants a little bit more. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her panties. "Relax, okay."

Olivia nodded though she now felt like one of those wound up toys that you would wind and wind until they popped up. Her braining was screaming at her that this was a bad idea letting her partner recently divorced partner finger her in the locker room at their job. Her body however was aching for release and basically won out on this battle.

Elliot slipped both his hands into her panties. He dipped one low finding her slightly wet and very warm. Her hair was soft and curly under his fingers as his one hand stroked the top of her mound. His other hand slid between her outer lips immediately engulfed in warm heat. She was soft there and slick. His hands moved exploring and touching her learning her topography. His lower hand moved to rim her entrance with his fingertips but didn't enter. He brought that hand up to meet his other. "You feel so nice, Liv. You're so soft."

Olivia mumbled some unintelligible answer.

Elliot gently opened her pulling her clitoral hood back and full exposing her clit. He looked down resting his chin against her shoulder wishing he could see the little bundle of nerves fully exposed wondering what she looked like exposed. He rubbed his nose along her neck. "I wish I could see you." Elliot growled against her neck.

Olivia whimpered as her hand clamped down on Elliot's thigh in anticipation.

Elliot began stroking her clit softly and slowly.

Olivia moaned out loud because it felt so much better than her own hands to feel his big strong calloused fingers holding her open and stroking her sensitive nub. "El." Olivia whimpered.

"Does it feel good?" Elliot asked huskily.

Olivia nodded.

"Tell me."

"Oh god, it feels so good." Olivia cried out brokenly.

Elliot grunted bringing his mouth to her ear. "You feel so good, Olivia. God, I dreamed about this. Touching you like this."

Olivia moaned louder.

"I dream about you all the fucking time." Elliot whispered against her ear. "I dream about touching you, tasting you, and being inside you. I think about how you will taste and I want to taste you everywhere. I want my tongue inside you when you come, I jack off imagining it."

"Oh god." Olivia whispered.

Elliot moved his hand harder and faster as he felt her breath hitch. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Yesss." Olivia hissed as she panted.

Elliot applied more pressure as his tongue caressed her earlobe. "That's it baby. You feel so good, sweetie."

Olivia cried out as she felt her body convulse inside warm wet heat enveloping her core. "Elliot!"

Elliot didn't stop he moved his fingers rapidly over her clit drawing out her climax as he grinded his erection against her ass. He gave a low moan as he came in his pants. "Olivia!"

Olivia slumped against him feeling him thrust against her ass. Her eyes widened in response when she heard him cry her name and she realized he had climax from just fingering her. Oh god they were really in trouble.

A/N: This was a variation on a great suggestion by Jessica. Next up is another request one that takes place after Stuckey tied up Elliot. Thank you for reviewing!


	17. After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**A/N: As promised per request a chapter after the Stuckey episode. I will be writing a Frustration Part II due to popular demand. Hah, hah. Hope this one is all you hoped for God, I hope it is not too smutty! I am trying to gauge the smut factor as there are two smutty installments coming up next one for One Snowy Night and one for Salvation. For this story the next chapters will be Frustration Part II and Mirror, Mirror, Mirror on the ceiling!**

SVU

After

Chapter 17

Olivia sat outside the door of Elliot's ED room waiting for the physician to be finished examining her partner. Shit, what a horrible day it had been. O'Halloran's body was in the morgue and Elliot was in the ED. Olivia shifted on the seat her leg bouncing up and down nervously. She knew Elliot was fine in the logical sense of her brain but the more irrational emotional part of her remembered all the blood. What the hell was taking so long, anyway? Olivia glanced up at the clock. She jumped up instinctively when the physician stepped out of the room. "Is he okay?" Olivia asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded. "Just a few nasty cuts, you can go see him now. I will be getting his discharge paperwork ready."

Olivia knocked on the door lightly. "Elliot?"

"Yeah." Elliot replied his tone slightly gruff.

Olivia opened the door seeing her partner standing there bare from the waist up sans the small white gauze dressings that now decorated his chest. Olivia leaned against the doorway. "You okay?"

"Fine." Elliot answered avoiding her gaze.

"The doctor is writing up your discharge." Olivia continued unsure as to why Elliot was avoiding her gaze and being so short with her. He had seemed fine in the lab after everything happened. "El?"

'What?" Elliot said as he pulled the scrub top left for him over his head.

"I am sorry about the slapping in the lab; I had to make it real for Stuckey." Olivia said unsure if that was cause of her partner's strange behavior.

"Its fine, Liv." Elliot said curtly grabbing his jacket.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip. "Evidently, it isn't. I had to make it look real, El."

"Oh, it looked real enough." Elliot said sarcastically.

Olivia snapped. "What did you want me to do let him kill you!"

"I sure as hell didn't want you to kiss him!" Elliot thundered back at her his eyes narrowed nostrils flared.

Olivia blanched in surprise.

"Knock, knock." A petite blonde haired nurse entered the room carrying Elliot's discharge paperwork. "I have your paperwork, Detective Stabler. We just need to go over the instructions, have you sign, and then you will be good to go."

"Fine." Elliot said flatly to the nurse who now looked over at a slightly pale Olivia and then back at an obviously angry Elliot.

The nurse gave Elliot his instructions cheerily despite the obvious tension in the room. "Okay, there you go. You know it never ceases to amaze how people quickly people forget after such horrible circumstances how lucky there are to be here with the people they love and who love them. Sorry, I have a rather difficult case in another room. Doesn't that surprise you though that after the worst moment's people forget to be thankful and live in that new moment? It is such a shame." The nurse shook her head exiting the room.

"I am not about to apologize for doing anything that keeps you here with me and okay." Olivia said her voice cracking slightly at the end. She turned and grabbed the door handle.

Elliot was faster. He caged her, his hand covered hers on the door handle his breath was warm against her ear. "I know. I know why you did it, Liv. I just hated that you had to do it."

"I didn't enjoy it." Olivia whispered. "I hated it; I was so worried about you."

Elliot curled his fingers over top hers. His lips grazed her earlobe. "I hated watching you kiss him."

Olivia swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Because you're mine." Elliot said into her ear.

Olivia raced to process his words but was interrupted by the sudden pushing against the door as Fin and Munch entered the room.

"You guys okay? We heard about Stuckey. I knew he was weird but this is over the top." Munch said.

Fin nodded. "You both okay?"

Elliot stepped back slightly. "Yeah, we're good." Elliot studied Olivia who remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well, Captain says you two can give us statements and then take rest of the day off." Munch said. "Fin can take Liv's and I will get yours El."

Olivia nodded mutely.

Fin looked at her. "You okay, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Let's get it over with, okay?"

Fin nodded following her out the door. Fin got her statement in record time after which Olivia asked Fin to drive Elliot home claiming she needed to go home now.

How she got home was a blur to Olivia. She changed into her comfy yoga pants and tank top when she got home. She padded barefoot into her kitchen debating between pouring herself something warm and alcoholic instead she reached for a bottle of water. She leaned against her refrigerator door with Elliot's words reverberating in her head _because your mine_. What the hell did that mean? Elliot was married and that ring was definitely not on her finger. His, who the hell did he think he was? Olivia could feel her anger and indignation building up. She was so lost in thought that she missed the first couple of knocks on her door. Olivia jumped at the sound. She walked out of her kitchen down the foyer to the door. Opening it she looked at her partner unsurprised. "Come in."

Elliot followed Olivia down the hall to the living room where she curled into a corner on the sofa tucking her bare feet underneath her. "We need to talk." Elliot said looking over at her.

Olivia clutched her water bottle. "About?"

"Today." Elliot said bluntly.

Olivia looked at him her brown eyes focused on his blue ones. "I don't think we have anything to talk about, El."

"Well, I do." Elliot shifted closer to her on the couch.

"It is a moot point." Olivia whispered.

"Like hell it is." Elliot said.

"What do you want from me Elliot?" Olivia said looking up at him angrily.

"Everything, I want everything from you." Elliot said sighing. "I am so fucking tired of denying it, Liv. I want you, all of you." Elliot leaned over her pressing his lips warmly to hers.

Olivia made an unintelligible noise as her water bottle rolled to the floor. She rose up on her knees wrapping her arms around the back of his head kissing him deeply opening her mouth welcoming his tongue's pillaging.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her thighs in with one easy movement picked her up in return she locked her long legs around his middle. His lips never left hers as he carried her down the hall to her bedroom. They stumbled a few times along the way bumping into wall pausing to grind against each other.

Olivia moaned when her back hit the soft bed as Elliot tossed her down. Elliot stared down at her his eyes perusing her body eagerly his tongue flicking out in anticipation. Olivia moaned watching him jerk off his scrub top. She barely had time to fully appreciate his chiseled chest when he dropped his pants and boxer briefs in one fell swoop having already disposed of his shoes. Olivia gasped. His length jutted out from a dark thatch of hair. Olivia swallowed hard looking at his erection.

Elliot growled under her gaze his hands descended upon her as he shoved her tank top up and off. His hands curled around her yoga pants tugging them down her long caramel colored legs. Elliot moaned looking at her on the bed naked, no panties and bra underneath her clothes. "Fuck." Elliot licked his lips taking in the sight of her. Her brown hair spilled messily out from underneath her head, her lips were open slightly as she panted, her chest heaved as her naturally full breasts swayed with the movement, her abdomen was taunt slightly tremulous, and her brown curls hid the treasure at the apex of her thighs. Elliot grabbed her legs hauling her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs placing one against one bed post and the other against the other bed post.

Olivia's whole body shook her eyes fluttered open to focus on Elliot standing between her spread legs at the edge of the bed staring at her.

"So beautiful." Elliot moaned fisting his erection. He stroked his length up and down taking in her spread eagle position on the bed.

Olivia whimpered watching him the ache between her legs was reaching a feverish pitch that she didn't think was possible.

Elliot stepped closer spreading her labia apart and rubbing the tip of his erection up and down her slippery tissues. He rubbed the tip against her engorged clitoris and was rewarded with Olivia pleasurable moan.

Olivia cried out as the tip of his shaft rubbed back and forth over her clit. "Eliotttt!"

Elliot lowered his erection to rim her entrance. He watched as her hips rocked up and off the bed.

Olivia blindly reached down for his cock. "Fuck me, now!" Olivia's brain was devoid of all thoughts of reason, rationality, or decorum.

"Say it." Elliot commanded.

Olivia cried. "What?"

Elliot grunted his cock just as eager as her body.

"I'm yours." Olivia strangled out.

"No." Elliot said gruffly.

Olivia swallowed hard all sanity all walls all everything disappearing in this moment. "I love you!" Olivia cried out.

"I love you." Elliot said plunging all the way inside her.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed climaxing as he seated himself fully inside her the first time.

Elliot gritted his teeth fighting the urge to come with her as his dick throbbed. She pulsated rapidly around him her muscles tortuously teasing him which there rapid clench and relax motions.

Olivia moaned her body replete with relaxation from her climax. She barely felt Elliot grab both her legs from the bed posts wrapping them around his torso as he pressed his full body weight on her. She could feel him moving in and out, thrusting. His cock rubbed along her sensitive walls moving deeper and faster. Olivia's hips moved in unison with his. "Mmmm."

Elliot grunted looking at her face her eyes were closed her lips just slightly parted a look of pure relaxed bliss on her face.

"Olivia." Elliot said cupping her cheek in his hand his thumb gliding over it.

"Mmmm." Olivia struggled to open her eyes. She blinked Elliot's face coming into focus.

"That's better, baby." Elliot whispered kissing her lips softly. "I want to watch you while we make love."

Olivia shivered as the sensation was building up again between her legs. Her eyes locked on Elliot's as their bodies moved as one entity filling the room with the sounds of their groaning, their bodies slapping skin to skin eagerly, and Elliot's words.

"Oh, Olivia. Oh god, baby. I love you. It feels so good. Wanted you so long. Love you so much." Elliot pressed his forehead against her as he thrust deep feeling her jerk inside on his cock. "Olivia!" Elliot screamed her name as he came deep inside her pouring himself into her.


	18. Mirror, Mirror on the Ceiling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

SVU

Chapter 18

Mirror, Mirror on the Ceiling

It was a gloriously sunny Saturday morning at the 1-6. Detective Olivia Benson signed her last piece of paperwork smiling over her desk at her partner of over thirteen years. "Finished."

"Show off." Elliot mumbled not looking up.

Olivia laughed as she pushed back from her desk stretching. She smirked looking over at the mound of paperwork on Munch and Fin's desk. "You guys are going to be here all day."

"Thanks a lot, Benson." Munch said looking at her from over his sunglasses that were precariously perched on his nose. "Way to state the obvious."

"I though your bony ass finished all this on Wednesday?" Fin groused.

"Done." Elliot said pushing back from his desk a big smile on his face.

"I hate you." Munch said with mock seriousness.

Elliot laughed. "Don't envy me too much, Munch. I have a full day of apartment hunting."

"Forget I said anything." Munch said pushing his glasses back into place.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It is not that bad."

Elliot groaned. "I hope you still think that by the end of today. You're still coming right?"

Olivia nodded putting her things away. She had promised her partner a month ago that she would help in his search for a new apartment. He had been divorced for about a year and in the beginning had taken the first one available. "Yes, I promised. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. I am going to hold you to it." Elliot said grinning. "I hate to suffer alone."

Olivia shook her head. "Can we drive by my place first? I want to change into something a little more apartment hunting on a hot summer day appropriate."

Elliot nodded as he pulled out his keys.

They both tossed goodbyes over their shoulders as they left their colleagues to finish their paperwork. Olivia and Elliot walked in perfect sync to the elevator matching step for step.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia emerged from her building walking to a waiting Elliot and his car. Elliot smiled at her as she walked over to him. She had changed into a more casual black shirt and khaki shorts with a pair of high heeled sandals her hair messily knotted in one of those clips his daughters were so fond of. Elliot did not miss the stares of the men on the street. He knew his partner was beautiful and sexy; she had a starring role in all his late night fantasies. He smirked watching her hips sway as she approached him taking in the long lean tan curvature of her legs in the shorts she was wearing. "Hey."

Olivia smiled. "You driving?"

Elliot nodded.

Olivia smiled and slipped into the passenger seat. She pulled some sunglasses from her purse. "Where is our first stop?"

Elliot filled her in on their first stop and the realtor. Elliot had decided not to go with one realtor instead opting to use a couple thinking it would be more advantageous.

Olivia and Elliot greeted the first realtor on the twentieth floor. She was blonde and bubbly sticking her hand out to greet them both. "Hi, Elliot!"

"Hi, Sandy. This is Olivia." Elliot said by way of introduction.

"Hi, Olivia! It is so nice to have you with us today! You are going to love this one, Elliot! Look at the big windows and it has three bedrooms!" Sandy excitedly gestured.

Olivia shot Elliot a look. Elliot grinned reading her expression easily.

Sandy escorted them into the master bedroom and then into the master bath. "This bathroom is huge. The tub seats two and has jets." Sandy shot Olivia a knowing smile. "It can be really romantic with the window overlooking the city."

Elliot laughed at Olivia's reddening face. "Olivia is my partner, Sandy."

Sandy looked confused.

"Partner at work." Olivia clarified her cheeks still slightly pink.

Sandy nodded. "Well, why don't I let the two of you explore. I will wait for you in the main sitting room."

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "Do you know which one was the main sitting room?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes. She is quite enthusiastic your realtor."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "That is why I got more than one; can you imagine spending all day with her?"

"What are you doing, El?" Olivia asked as she watched him step into the tub.

"I think she is lying." Elliot sat down in the tub patting the bottom.

Olivia shook her head.

"Come on, Liv."

"You are such a pain in the ass." Olivia dropped her purse to the floor and stepped in beside Elliot. She sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Oh this is really romantic." Olivia said wryly.

Elliot laughed. "I told you she lies."

Olivia laughed resting her chin on her knees. "Maybe this wasn't the position she intended the two parties to be in?" Olivia smirked.

"Oh what position do you think she had in mind, Olivia Benson?" Elliot smirked back.

"Use your imagination, Elliot." Olivia shot back.

Elliot moved lightning fast grabbing for her. They slipped on the surface of the tub and Olivia squealed in laughter as Elliot tickled her. In fighting him off, they both got twisted around in the tub with him on top of her.

"Partners, huh?" Sandy asked from the doorway with a second couple.

Olivia and Elliot scrambled out of the tub. They both stood straightening their clothes apologetic looks on their faces. Six hours later, four more apartments, and four more realtors mistaking them for a couple they arrived at the last apartment.

"Hey, Elliot." Joe the realtor said.

"Hey, Joe." Elliot replied back. "This is my friend and partner Olivia Benson."

Olivia extended her hand ignoring the way Joe gave her a once over perusal. "Why don't I let Joe show you around, El and I will check it out on my own."

Elliot nodded as Joe went through the apartment with him arriving at the master bedroom.

"Lie down." Joe said.

"Excuse me?" Elliot said.

"Trust me Elliot." Joe replied.

Elliot lay down on the bed and immediately noticed his reflection on the mirror on the ceiling.

"Isn't it the bomb? You're divorced man, can you imagine all the chicks you could bang and watch while you're doing it?" Joe said excitedly.

A sudden flash of a naked Olivia on top of him went through Elliot's mind. Fuck that was definitely not the image to go with as he could feel his penis hardening.

Joe's phone rang. "I gotta get this, man. I will be downstairs when you're ready."

Olivia bumped into Joe on the way out the door. Olivia leaned her hip against the doorframe as looked at Elliot on the bed before she ambled over to lie down next to him. "Oh my god!" Olivia's eyes widened as she took in the huge mirror over the bed. "Do they still do that?"

"Apparently, yes." Elliot said dryly. "Joe thinks it is the main selling point. He said I can bring my many women here."

Olivia rolled up onto one hip smirking at him. "He thinks you're a pimp?"

"That is how he made it sound." Elliot said smiling at her.

Olivia laughed. "Well, men are all about the visual."

"Yeah." Elliot said quietly looking at her. He reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair that had fallen from her clip behind her ear. "The only problem is there is only one visual I want."

Olivia sank her teeth into her lower lip to keep it from trembling as his hand caressed her cheek cupping it.

"Olivia…" Elliot whispered her name breathlessly bringing her face down to his. Their lips touched softly tentatively at first. They pressed gently together reveling in each other's warmth and softness. Elliot shifted his mouth tugging her lower lip between his skimming his tongue across it.

Olivia let out a little moan opening her mouth inviting his tongue in. She moaned feeling his tongue alive and moving in her mouth. The kiss grew out of control quickly. Olivia felt his hand warm against the skin of her back as he pushed his hand under her top her own hands eagerly slipped under his shirt exploring the hard warm planes of his chest.

Elliot grunted breaking their kiss to divest them both of their shirts. Olivia unclasped her own bra tossing it to the side and watching as Elliot's eyes glazed over in appreciation. After that there was no pausing as pants, short, brief, and underwear joined the pile beside the bed. Olivia moved over Elliot straddling him. He reached up tugging the clip from her hair so it fell messily onto her shoulders. He watched as she reached between them taking his cock in her hands in lining it up with her entrance. Elliot grabbed her hips steading her as he felt his tip rub against the fuller outer lips of her vagina before gliding in between them being enveloped in her body's warmth and wetness. He grunted as his tip found her opening and pushed inside. It was like slipping into heaven, warm, wet, and velvety. "Oh god, Olivia!" Elliot gritted his teeth in an effort not to come as she sat down fully immersing his cock fully inside her. Elliot watched as she began to slowly move her hips back and forth riding him.

Olivia gasped at the sensation of Elliot inside her. He was hard and fully filling her inside. Her body trembled with every glide of his cock inside her. She felt his skin warm, tight, and bare moving snuggly against her soft sensitive issue. The sensation built quickly. Each thrust of his cock making her wetter, warmer, and tighter. It was like an itch you can't scratch expect with every thrust Elliot's cock would momentarily scratch it and then the movements built up and oh god it was so good. She jerked softly around his cock once and then he hit the perfect spot. Olivia's back arched her head tipped back and her mouth dropped open as he body pulsed around his cock as it rubbed against just the right spot over and over. "Elliot!"

Elliot watched her face tipped up in the ceiling. Watched as a pure expression of bliss crossed her face, he thrust up fighting through the tightness reveling in her body's hugging his cock. "Olivia!" He screamed as he came, the sensation coupled with watching their bodies moving in unison above him pushing him over the edge.

"What was that?" The guy on the phone asked.

Joe smirked. "I told you that mirror was a selling point."


	19. Get drunk and

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Get drunk and…

SVU

Chapter 19

Alex Cabot sat perched on a bar stool swinging her legs from left to right bumping smack into Olivia's. She giggled unceremoniously. "Sorry!"

Olivia laughed at her friend. "You are so drunk." Olivia's words slurred as she drew out the last syllable.

Casey Novak raised her eyebrows looking over at the two of them smirking. "Yeah and you're not Benson?"

Olivia grinned. "I am completely totally fine." Olivia slipped from her seat and stood up spinning around. "See?" Olivia stumbled a little laughing. "Okay so maybe a little tipsy."

Casey laughed as did Alex who clapped her hands together. "I have to get home to my new man." Casey said. "I can't leave you two drunk's here alone. How about I call you a cab?"

"Okay." Alex said smiling at the bartender. "He is so cute."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She looked down smiling as her phone vibrated on the bar with her partner name flashing.

"Who is it?" Alex looked over her shoulder. "Oh, sexy Stabler!"

Olivia gave her a dirty look answering the phone. "Hi, El!"

"Liv?" Elliot asked taking in the unnatural high pitch of her voice. "Where are you?"

"At Joe's with Alex and Casey." Olivia replied.

"You okay? You need a ride?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah, she needs a ride." Alex snickered groaning when Olivia's elbow connected with her gut.

"That would be great, El." Olivia said sweetly before hanging up the phone. "My ride is covered."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You are such a chicken, Benson!"

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"How long has he been divorced and you haven't made one move!" Alex said.

"He is my partner." Olivia said defensively.

"Yeah, your partner who you named your vibrator after." Alex smirked.

Casey burst out laughing. "Really?"

"I hate you." Olivia glared at her blonde friend.

"What are you too scared, Liv? Come on make a move or maybe you don't have any moves?" A drunken Alex challenged her.

"I have moves lots of them." Olivia said.

Casey and Alex both looked at her with skepticism.

"I could have him any time I want wrapped around my little finger." Olivia smirked.

The bartender stopped in front of Alex. "Miss."

"Alex." Alex corrected him.

"Alex, you're cab is out front." The bartender smiled at her.

Casey grinned at the disappointed expression on Alex's face as she looked at the twenty something bartender.

"I heard you mention you would need a cab." He nodded at Casey.

Alex grumbled under her breath sliding off the stool but grabbing Olivia's arm as she wobbled.

Casey laughed. "Stay seated, Benson while I walk Alex to her cab."

"I'm okay; the floor is just a little uneven." Alex groused as Casey grabbed her arm. "Hey, Benson!" Alex shouted back over her shoulder. "Woman up!" Alex leaned against Casey laughing.

Olivia gave her the best dirty look she could muster given her current inebriated state. She slipped her shrug off her shoulders placing it on the bar. She reached back to tug at the clip securing her hair back jerking until it spilled downward. She reached in her purse pulling out her sparkling pink Chanel shimmer gloss applying a layer to her lips. Olivia smirked leaning down she undid the top two buttons of her black dress revealing the lace of her bra. She grinned; she had moves really good ones she thought as she carefully crossed her legs trying to maintain her position on the bar stool.

The bartender watched this show with amusement as Olivia held onto the bar to catch herself from falling off the stool. "Getting ready for something or someone?"

"Someone, can I have another drink?" Olivia asked.

"You think that is a good idea." The bartender asked skeptically.

"Tequila, lime, and salt. Please." Olivia said. "Two shot glasses."

Casey ran into Elliot as she was walking back into the bar. "Elliot!"

Elliot turned. "Hey, Casey. Where's Olivia?"

Casey pointed in the direction of the bar. "Are you going to take her home?"

Elliot nodded. "I got her."

Casey smiled. "She is a little drunk." Casey laughed. "Okay, she is a little more than drunk."

Elliot frowned. "She doesn't drink that often, Case. Why did you let her get so drunk?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "She is a big girl, Stabler. It was girl's night out. I think she just wanted to have some fun. If you have this covered I am leaving."

"Yeah, I got it covered. By the way, tell Fin I said hi." Elliot smirked as he headed to the bar. He found Olivia easily enough taking the seat previously occupied by Alex.

"El!" Olivia said a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You having fun?" Elliot asked smiling at her enthusiasm.

Olivia nodded turning on her stool to fully face him waving a bottle of Tequila in her hand.

Elliot gritted his teeth to keep from moaning at the site of his partner in front of him. Starting at her toes which were laced in the most intricate strappy leather sandals Elliot had ever seen all the way up the expanse of bare lean tan legs to the short tight black dress hugging the tops of her thighs over her flat abdomen to her breasts which were spilling out the top in the most inviting lace covered way. Elliot forced himself to focus on her face instead bad idea. Her lips were almost sinful pink, full, parted, and glossy. Her eyes dark brown almost black glazed over with a look Elliot was not accustomed to seeing on his partner's face one that caused his groin to tighten uncontrollably as he could almost feel the blood draining from the upper regions of his body going to one central location and pooling.

"Want to do some shots with me?" Olivia asked punctuating the question with a flick of her tongue wetting her lips.

Elliot made some kind of unintelligible sound before he found his words. "Liv, I think you had enough don't you?"

Olivia shook her head leaning forward letting her hair spill over her face she placed one hand on Elliot's knee gently squeezing. "Just one with me please, El?"

"One." Elliot repeated fighting the instinct to grab her hand and move it south.

Olivia having won this round grinned as she poured Tequila into the shot glass.

Elliot reached for it but Olivia carefully pulled it back. "Not yet, El. Have you ever done body shots?" Olivia asked him.

Elliot looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am serious." Olivia shot back.

Elliot laughed. "Yeah, I have done body shots."

"Want to play a game?" Olivia asked innocently biting her lower lip.

Elliot swallowed hard wondering just what kind of game she had in mind.

Olivia laughed. "It is okay, Elliot. I promise not to hurt you. At least not much." Olivia winked at him.

Elliot gulped.

"Okay, here are the rules. Whoever liked the person's body shot idea best has to do an extra shot." Olivia giggled. "It is really simple."

"Olivia," Elliot said warningly. "I thought we agreed on one drink."

"Oh don't worry I plan on you doing most of the drinking, Elliot." Olivia grinned wickedly pushing the first shot toward him.

Elliot contemplated and reached for Olivia wrist. He grabbed the salt shaker with one hand. He lowered his mouth to her inner wrist planting a soft open mouthed wet kiss there. He grinned watching her eyes close as he sprinkled salt on the moistened skin. Elliot leaned down licking her wrist collecting the salt on his tongue. Elliot put the shaker down and picked up the shot glass throwing the drink back with ease. He picked up a piece of lime sucking it.

Holy fucking shit, Olivia thought. She almost climaxed from his mouth on her wrist. Olivia leaned forward slipping off the stool easing herself between his legs she licked the skin just below his ear before reaching for the salt shaker. She then reached the action licking up all the salt before throwing back her glass and sucking on the lime. She grinned as she stood in front of him looking down at his erection. "I win." She said breathlessly.

"God, yes." Elliot moaned.

Olivia laughed. "I'll go first next." Olivia smirked watching Elliot down his second glass of Tequila.

Elliot shook his head. "No, I know exactly where I am going next." Elliot growled. He dipped his finger in the glass picking up the remnants of alcohol on his index finger which he subsequently ran down Olivia chest between her breasts. He shook the salt shaker over the moistened area before lowering his head and licking slowly up the trail he had left. He repeated the action of tilting back his drink and sucking the lime.

Olivia was trembling at this point not sure who was seducing who. She sucked her finger into her own mouth before leaning forward once more rubbing her wet finger along Elliot full bottom lip. Olivia reached for the shaker sprinkling salt on her wet finger running it back over Elliot's lip lightly. She pressed tightly against him sucking his bottom lip between her two lips to suck off the salt. Olivia moved to pull back but she was stopped by Elliot's hand grabbing the back of her neck jerking her back to his mouth.

Elliot slammed his lips down on hers pushing his tongue into her mouth he slipped off the stool grabbing her underneath the thighs and hoisting her up. Several people in the bar turned to watch as Elliot stumbled out of the bar with Olivia's legs wrapped around him and her mouth vacuum sealed to his.

They stumbled out into the parking lot where Elliot put her down reluctantly. "Car. Drive. Apartment. Now."

Elliot deposited her in the passenger seat before quickly running around to the driver's seat. He had only two shots so he felt capable of driving as the only kind of drunk he was currently was lust drunk.

"So did I win?" Olivia laughed leaning back against the cool leather seat.

"In there, yes but when I get you home I will show you how to do real body shots." Elliot growled at her.

Olivia moaned sliding down in the seat. God, help her.

They barely made it inside the apartment before clothes started hitting the floor. They stumbled into her living room his shirt, shoes, and pants already gone. Her dress was gone with her sandals in the hallway. Elliot picked her up pushing her place mats and flower arrangement off her dining table. He picked up the chair shoving it to one side. "Alcohol?" Elliot grunted.

Olivia shook as she replied. "Kitchen under the sink."

Elliot came back seconds later with a salt shaker and bottle of Tequila.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip taking in the predatory look in his eyes. "No lime?" Olivia whispered.

"Fuck the lime." Elliot growled. "We don't need it."

Olivia whimpered as he ran his hands up her ribcage feeling every inch upward slowly cupping her breasts softly in both his hands. He massaged and kneaded her breasts through the black lace of her bra. Elliot grunted before fisting her bra in his hands and tugging tearing it in half. Olivia eyes widened in shock, her shock turned to desire as his sucked her nipple into his mouth. "God, Elliot!"

Elliot pulled back letting her wet peak slip out. He sprinkled salt over the wet tip before sucking it into his wet warm mouth. Olivia moaned helplessly. Elliot pulled back again as reached for the bottle of Tequila tipping it over Olivia's other nipple. He sucked that nipple into his mouth capturing it between his teeth and lightly tugging. "God, Elliot please I want you!" Olivia cried out.

Elliot kissed down her stomach frantically. His fingers curled around her underwear before ripping them apart as he had done with her bra. He lifted her legs bending them and spreading her apart on the table surface. He retracted her clitoral hood shaking the salt there. He licked her clean before he poured the Tequila over her distended swollen nub. Elliot sucked it fully into his mouth hearing explicatives flying out of Olivia's mouth as she climaxed hard her hips arching off the table. Elliot reached down shoving his briefs down his hands accompanied by Olivia's that were now frantically shoving his underwear down. Elliot shoved into her unprepared for the sudden resistance and tightness.

Olivia's hands grabbed his biceps her fingers digging into the muscles as her body desperately tried to accommodate Elliot's. Olivia let out a sharp cry.

"Oh god! Olivia! God, honey so tight! Oh god you feel so so so good!" Elliot cried out as her body enveloped his cock in a cocoon of wet, warm tightness. "So so so tight. Oh, baby let me in."

Olivia moaned feeling her body melding around his cock as Elliot drove himself all the way in.

"Oh god, yesss!" Elliot grunted curling his hands under thighs to grip her ass as moved inside her. Elliot tried to go slow knowing her body was still adjusting to his length and girth but she felt so good like warm velvet he couldn't control his self or his body. "Oh god, oh right there, Liv. Oh shit, oh baby please open your legs wider! Please! Oh yeah like that! Oh baby so good so deep! You feel so fucking good! You're so tight!"

Olivia moaned her hips moving in sync with his. Her apex was burning with each stroke. She could feel every throb and jerk of his penis inside her. He kept rubbing deeper and deeper his movements coming faster and faster. "Oh Elliot, right there! So good! Oh more please don't stop! I am going to cum. It feels so good!"

Elliot growled. "Oh fuck yes! Liv, oh that is it. Oh oh oh, you feel so good on my cock! God Olivia! I love it! So fucking tight!" Elliot could feel her inner muscles give a couple of soft impending jerks before her thighs tightened on his hips her body arched up, and her inner walls clamped down on him. The sudden tight constrict was like heaven on his cock and Elliot's vision swarm before him as he spilled inside her.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed her whole body convulsing as she climaxed gripping his biceps so tightly she was sure she drew blood.

"Olivia! I love you!" Elliot cried out as he jerked in her coating her inner walls repeatedly with his semen.

"I love you!" Olivia whispered tears spilling from her eyes as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her body.

A/N: This one shot was based on 11Alexandria7 idea. I had wanted to do a version of a drinking game having read so many good versions I wasn't sure I would be able to do one that would be as good. Hope you liked this one, let me know what you think and as always suggestions are welcome!


End file.
